Tasty
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sookie is a journalist, Eric is a model. She needs an interview, and he hates being interviewed. When they both end up back in Bon Temps and run into each other what will happen? AH/AU E/S Rated M Full Summary inside.
1. Interview

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 1: Interview**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M(I'm just going to set it there depending on what happens I may knock it down…probably not though.)**

**I don't own anything but the Idea. Lyrics: Let It Rock- Kevin Rudolf .**

**POV will change. **

_I see your dirty face High behind your collar What is done in vain Truth is hard to swallow So you pray to God To justify the way you Live a lie Live a lie Live a lie._

The music filled the dark club, people danced on the strobe lit dance floor, couples sat, stood and hid in the darker parts of the clubs. Models, Designers, Actors, Singers, Reporters, and Journalists all mingled, mixed, danced and drank together.

Sookie Stackhouse, a journalist for Tasty magazine, sat at a table alone sipping on a glass of water and waiting for the man she was to interview. He was over an hour late, and she doubted he would show up.

After readjusting her top and skirt she slid out of her stool and began to pack up her things when she heard someone call "hey Eric!" and she looked up to see the blonde model walking toward her table.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Stackhouse?" he asked with a charming smile as he approached the table. Sookie looked up at him with an annoyed glare.

Eric Northman had never been interviewed, he always managed to somehow get out of the interview; and get journalists fired.

"Yes, I am." She replied irritably.

"I'm terribly late, I apologize. Allow me to buy you a drink." He offered, trying his charming smile once more. Sookie looked at him with a blank expression and no visible emotion in her blue eyes.

Eric Northman was 6'1 with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and the best body on the planet, as voted by some magazine, he was known to charm the panties off every female, even some males, he met.

But Sookie was not one of them; she wouldn't be dropping at his feet anytime soon. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, straightened her back and narrowed her eyes, "I do not drink on the job Mister Northman."

"Very well then. Maybe we could go somewhere less crowded?" he asked, eyeing the reporters, paparazzi, and other journalists watching them.

"I actually have to get going." She stated, "So maybe we could do this over the phone?"

"How about I take you home and we can do the interview that way?" he offered as Sookie pushed through the crowds toward the door.

"I'm actually heading to the airport, sorry Mister Northman." She really had wanted the interview, it was important to her career, moving on from Tasty to do something better, but she would not get that lucky.

Eric gently grasped her shoulder, moving her out of the way of the bouncer hauling a man out of the club, "Miss Stackhouse, I know how hard you worked to get this interview. It would be a shame that you not get it."

Sookie knew he was lying, Eric had never been interviewed for a magazine, he took it as a game. He wanted to try and see how long he could make it without. Sookie was getting more annoyed by the second. A small voice in her head told her to take up his offer for the ride. Another told her not to.

"Well Mister Northman, perhaps you could drive me to the airport and we could do the interview on the way there?" she asked with a smirk. He flinched, and sighed.

"Very well, lets go." He led her out of the club and down the road to a red corvette, after opening the door for her he went around to the driver's side and slid in.

Sookie took out her pad of paper and her recorder, Eric noticed this and eyed it briefly as he drove down the road, "LAX?"

"Yes." Sookie replied, finally locating her pen and clicking on the recorder, "you don't like being interviewed do you Mister Northman?"

"I don't really mind." He replied with a shrug, "I just never have. Officially anyways." He smirked.

"Why?"

He glanced at Sookie out of the corner of his eye, "It will ruin the mystery that my whole career is based on. No one, outside of my family, knows a thing about me, which ups everyone interest in what I do. Once someone finally successfully interviews me, it will be gone."

"Apart from your family? No childhood friends still?"

"I didn't grow up here in California; most of my friends are back in another state or country."

"Sweden?" she asked, he nodded his eyes now trained on the road, "where else?"

"Louisiana." He answered, pulling to a stop, "I grew up down there, with my sister and aunt."

Sookie didn't ask where his parents were, she already knew and didn't want to open that old wound, "So, what made you want to get into modeling?" she asked, successfully launching Eric into a story. The rest of the interview was rushed, and Sookie was disappointed that she had so little to work with as she stepped out of the car outside LAX.

"Thank you for your time Mister Northman." She said before closing the door to the car and walking into the airport, her notes and recorder in her bag which was tucked into her side carefully.

Her flight was in an hour and once she was boarded she tucked the bag between her body and the side of the plane as she fell asleep. She slept through most of the flight, and read while she was awake.

The only bag she had was her carry-on purse; the rest of her belongings had been mailed to her old house, where she would be living from now on. She wasn't a city girl and her boss knew that. She would return to California for interviews and other things but she would be doing most of her work from Louisiana.

No one was at the airport to pick her up; she hadn't expected anyone to be. She took a taxi from the airport to about a half mile from her house-she got out and walked the rest of the way, enjoying the fresh air and light breeze of the morning.

One car drove by the whole time she was on the road, a member of the road crew who she didn't recognize. She walked up the drive way to her old house, it looked exactly as it had many years ago when she had left, the only thing missing was her Gran, and the garden.

With a sad smile Sookie walked up to the porch, pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. I fell open to reveal the house just the same as it had always been, the furniture, the carpet –the dust was the only thing that hadn't always been there.

She walked around the house and opened every door and window to air out the old house, and then she went into the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies she had asked Jason to bring over.

They were sitting in the middle of the kitchen; Sookie inspected them and then set right into cleaning the house, from top to bottom. Around 5 she was finished with most of the work, the house no longer smelled dusty, but like lemons and oranges.

With a satisfied smile Sookie put away the cleaning supplies, closed up, grabbed her keys and went out to the small yellow Honda parked outside. She got in and tried to start the car, which had other plans, it wouldn't start.

She tried twice and nothing, "come on please, please just start! I'll take you to the mechanic if you just start." She muttered, turning the key again, the car started and Sookie grinned, "thank god."

In her rush to get her things packed she had forgotten she would need towels, bed sheets, and new light bulbs. The ones in the house were completely burnt out, and she didn't think to ask Jason to pick this up with the cleaning supplies.

Sookie pulled into a park space and shut the car off, "now just be good and start when I get back." She mumbled getting out of her car and heading into the store. It took her 20 minutes just to get through the line. It was already starting to get darker when she reached her car and put the bags in the passenger seat.

She turned the key, crossing her fingers, and the car started. She made it to the same point she had the taxi stop when an animal darted across the road, she slammed on her brakes just in time. The car stalled out as she did, and Sookie dropped her head onto the steering wheel with a sigh.

She tried the key twice and nothing, the third time nothing. "Well I guess I'm walking." She got her bags, closed the door and dialed the familiar number of the mechanic. He said he'd send out a toe truck to pick it up and then hung up abruptly.

"This is not what I wanted to do." She mumbled as she walked down the darkening road alone. 10 minutes down the road a car drove past her, it braked suddenly, and fear washed over Sookie.

She continued to walk though, straight past the car until the door opened and a tall blonde with blue eyes, and a bored expression stepped out and called her name, Sookie turned around to look at the woman in the light pink sweater, "Pam?"

"I didn't know you were coming back." She commented, "Do you need a ride home?"

Sookie hesitated, Pam was a close friend of Eric's and hadn't gotten along much with Sookie, "I-yes." She sighed.

"Well get in then." Pam slid back into her car, and Sookie walked to the passenger door and slid in with her bags. Pam drove quickly down the road, toward Sookie's house, "I was heading to Bill's house."

"Bill still living there?" Sookie asked in a soft voice, her eyes shifting to the bags at her feet.

"Yes." She replied, "He owe me some money, I was going to see why he disappeared."

Pam, Eric and Bill all worked for a woman named Sophie-Ann LeClerg, well Eric had until he went into modeling. Pam owned a bar in Shreveport now, called Fantasia Sookie recalled.

Pam pulled up outside the house and helped Sookie inside before returning to her car and peeling out of the drive way. Sookie locked the door and started to get everything where it should be.


	2. Mystery Girl?

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 2: Mystery girl?**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M(I'm just going to set it there depending on what happens I may knock it down…probably not though.)**

**I made an error, Eric & Pam are siblings!**

**Alas I go to update this/reply to reviews and login is disabled thanks to upgrades, they're changing things again "**

**To all who've replied: Thank you and I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Enjoy~! (I hope?)**

**SPOV**

I was toweling off the ends of my hair when I heard a furious knocking on my door the next morning, I wandered downstairs and pulled the door open to find Pam standing on the other side holding out a magazine.

"I see you've been with my brother, is there something behind this?" she asked me holding out the magazine so I could see the image of Eric helping me into his car. Damn paparazzi.

"I was interviewing him for _Tasty_." I answered, turning on my heel and heading into the kitchen, Pam followed me closing the door, "he showed up late and was trying to screw me out of the interview, literally. He offered to go somewhere quiet, I said I had to get to the airport and suggested he drive me so I could get my damn interview."

"Did you get it?"

"Some of it, the boring shit anyone could get. But he's too into games for me to get much else out of him." I answered, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I have to get to the airport, but I thought I'd show you this. You might want to read the article."

"It's stupid tabloid garbage anyways." I replied, intending to read it anyways. Pam nodded and waved goodbye heading out the door. I turned on my computer and carried it out to the living room with my drink setting them down on the small coffee table and pulling out my recorder and note pad to listen to it and put all of this on the computer.

After I did so I checked my emails, read my other assignments for the week. I decided it was time to check out the article. I picked up the magazine and flicked through the pages until I found the huge picture of Eric and I splattered across it.

The title read "Northman's New Girl" and went on to talk about our relationship, who they thought I was, what they thought I did and that I was probably with him for the fame because I was some model-as if.

I flung the magazine across the couch and pulled my laptop back into my lap, checking back into my email when I saw the home page- **Northman's disappeared, is he with his mystery girl? **

_Oh god. This is just great_. I opened my email and scanned through them, my boss had replied. At the end of the email: how was your interview? I expect great things from you Miss Stackhouse.

_Yeah this just made my day so much better. _I closed my laptop after replying-leaving the answer to his endnote off, and then went upstairs changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so I could cut the grass and other yard work.

During the time I was doing this Bill had wandered over, noticing the activity in the house. We talked for a few minutes and then he had to leave, to go see Pam or something he had mumbled under his breath and sulked off.

After that brief encounter I'd finished up, went back upstairs and showered again before going down stairs to head to the mechanics, only to find my car outside. After I had paid the mechanic, I didn't know him he was a young kid maybe 19, I went back inside to eat and finish up article, sighing at the lack of interesting detail I had gotten from Eric.

I picked up my glass, emptied it and then went outside walking toward the cemetery, which separated my house from Bill's. I wandered until I came across Gran's grave, and sunk down in front of it, talking to her aimlessly about work, life and what it was like to be back.

It'd been a year since she passed; maybe 11 months since I'd been back here, I missed her like crazy. She had pretty much raised me and my brother. _I should probably call him. _I think aimlessly picking at the grass.

_What am I going to do about the article? _I wonder pulling my knees up to my chest and leaning on a tree, it's so peaceful out here. _It's a cemetery._ My brain retorts, I chuckle at myself likely.

_Did he even recognize me? Remember my name? Anything? _A small part of me wishes he had, but a bigger part says he didn't, knows he wouldn't. I was just his little sister's sort-of-friend and his best friends, sister.

Maybe he did, I mean why would he? I was the one with the crush on him, the giant crush. He was the popular guy with a new girl friend every week, okay not really he'd only ever had one girl friend, and I was his little sister's maybe friend.

Something crunched on the ground ahead of me and when I looked up I found the 6'4, blonde hair blue eyed super model staring back at me with shock evident on his face, "Uh-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He says under his breath, walking backwards.

"You didn't I was about to leave anyways." I reply, realizing I had replied without thinking about it, and gotten to my feet.

"Oh-uh…I recognize you. Sookie Stackhouse right?" he asks.

My heart jumps a fraction, my face no doubt turning a little pink, "Y-yes."

"You work for _Tasty _right?"

"Yeah." I reply in a softer voice, my eyes glancing to my feet.

"It's too bad you didn't get the full interview, maybe before I go back to L.A you can get a proper one." He suggests, I wonder why the sudden change in attitude, and why the hell was he here!

_He grew up here too, Sookie. _My brain answers, "That'd be great." I answer with a small smile, _great? That'd be fucking amazing. _I scold myself mentally for cursing near Gran's grave and meet Eric's eyes again.

"I'll call you to let you know when I'm free then. Goodbye Miss Stackhouse." He doesn't turn to leave and I realize it's because I had said _I _was leaving.

"Goodbye Mister Northman." I reply, slowly backing away, it's not until I reach the house again that I realize he doesn't have my number. _But he does have a phone book. _

I need to stop thinking to myself so negatively, or sarcastically. I sat back on my couch and worked on my assignment for the week-my interview would be going in the magazine in next months issue, because Paul, my boss, had already given me an assignment when I managed to snag an interview with Eric.

My phone rang shrilly jarring me from my thoughts an hour later, I reached over to grab it, Jason's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Jason." I said, putting the phone on speaker and laying it down.

**Hey Sook, I was wondering if maybe we could do lunch. At Merlottes, in like 10 minutes? **

"Sure thing, I'll be right there." I replied, he said bye quickly and hung up, I hit end and uncurled myself walking slowly to my room letting my legs fully wake up. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light blue T-shirt, heading out the door a few minutes later down to the car.

It started on the first try and I smiled happily, pulling out of the drive way and heading for Merlottes.

5 minutes into the drive my stomach dropped, Merlottes was a familiar hang out for everyone in Bon Temps. Aside from Bill, Pam, Eric and Jason nobody knew I was back. I hoped nobody was there, because I wasn't in a chatty mood. I missed everyone but it's been years since I've seen them.

I didn't talk to anyone during Gran's funeral, hell I was down here for all of two hours and had to fly back. Jason hated me for that, I hated me for that.

The parking lot was pretty empty for 1 P.M on a Saturday, but I didn't question it as I slid out and headed inside.

_Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was countin' on forever now I'll never know. _

The music was soft as I entered, spotting Jason who was sitting at the bar in his work clothes; a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He was head of the road crew; he'd been working on it since he graduated. When he saw me his smiled and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey sis, good to see you." He said, releasing me from the hug.

"Good to see you too Jason. How have you been?" I sat on a bar stool beside him and asked the bartender for a water. It took me a minute, after realizing he was staring at me, to recognize Lafayette was the bartender.

He stood hand on hip, eyebrow cocked, staring at me like I'd offended him, which I kind of had, "Hey Lafayette." I said sheepishly.

He turned to Jason, then to me, then looked at both of us, "Why didn't I know she was back?"

"Surprise?" Jason replied awkwardly. Lafayette rolled his eyes, came around the bar, and hugged me as well. It was kind of shocking, but I hugged him back with a smile. The three of us chatted for a bit before Lafayette went back into the kitchen.

"So, how's the house?"

"It's cleaned up, no more dust." I reply, circling the edge of the cup with my finger, "I still haven't gone in Gran's room. I don't think I can."

"When you're ready call me. I'll come help, alright?" he whispers. I expect him to bring up the funeral, I know he's still mad but he doesn't. We talk for over 2 hours, getting interrupted every once in awhile by someone in the bar.

Mostly girls; mostly girls wanting to talk to Jason. Tara, Arlene, Sam, and Hoyt talked to me at some point though. It was around 5 o'clock and Jason and I decided to just eat dinner too, moving to a table so we wouldn't be in the way of the drinkers.

Which is when Eric and Pam walk in. Jason looks up confused, "Is that Eric?"

"Yep." I reply popping the 'p' when I say it. I take a bite out of my sandwich, Jason watches as they breeze by. Eric is in dark jeans and a bright blue shirt, Pam is in a blue suit/skirt thing following behind him toward Sam's office.

"You-you were on that magazine with him. Why?"

"You mean the _tabloid?_" I ask, he nods, "I was getting an interview for _Tasty._"

"Oh." He says and drops it; leave it to Jason to be one of the people who look at the tabloids while waiting in line for groceries. We were just finishing up when Eric and Pam came back out from Sam's office, talking to each other.

"Oh hey Sookie." Pam greets when she sees me.

Eric looks at Jason for a moment and then smiles, "Hey Jason."

Jason smiles and replies, they talk for a minute and Eric looks at me twice before he and Pam depart. Maybe he does remember me?


	3. High School Boy

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 3: High School Boy **

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M(I'm just going to set it there depending on what happens I may knock it down…probably not though.)**

**I suck! Sorry I haven't updated I've been distracted with trying to figure out where my beta for my other story went because she hasn't finished my chapter. I totally forgot to finish this chapter. My apologies! **

**-I am a horrible person. This is short and shitty I just…I don't know…fail? I promise the next chapter will be better? **

**EPOV**

I can finally slump into bed, sighing as the smell of home surrounds me. I miss being home. I should come back more often. I close my eyes, sighing contently. Pam is down stairs with her girlfriend-or something I don't really care.

_Sookie, that woman. _I can't get her out of my head, not since I saw her at the club. She looked so-grown up. Different then I remember her. She was small back then, with glasses and short, and nothing. She was like-if you cut her hair off she'd be a boy.

Now she was, well a fucking _woman_. Grown up, filled out, and she wasn't shy. Not by any means. She only blushed once while I was flirting with her in the car, when I made a particularly offensive, and unoriginal, comment.

Jason's little sister. I would have never imagined that one. Not in my life.

I shake my head, laying back on the bed and taking off jeans and shirt so I can more comfortable. I slump down into the bed happy to finally relax. My joy, however, is not long lived because seconds later Pam is in my doorway.

"What?" I grumble.

"Did you really think you could come back here out of nowhere and I wouldn't come ask why?" she deadpans, stepping into the room and kicking the door shut her arms crossing over her chest.

"Of course not Pam, I would never expect you not to. Likewise you shouldn't expect me to answer." I reply with a grin.

"Does this have anything to do with Sookie?"

I cock an eyebrow at her, "your old friend? Who I haven't seen since I was like 13? Why would it have anything to do with her?"

"Because you liked her." She replies, I roll my eyes and then roll onto my side.

"Goodnight Pam." She stands in the same spot for a few minutes before huffing and walking out. Pam was right of course, I had liked her when we were younger…like when I was 7.

But the girl might as well have been a totally different person. I guess when you work for magazines like _Tasty _where you're forced to deal with scum bags and celebrities and such you have to grow a back bone.

Pam would be out of the house tomorrow, so I figured I'd see if Sookie was busy. I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone and dialed the same number from years ago-it actually rang though which surprised me because what I heard from Jason the house had been empty for years.

"Hello?" Sookie's voice rang through after the 3rd ring.

"Hello Sookie, its Eric. How are you?" I asked pleasantly, standing and walking to the window.

"I'm fine, and how are you Mr. Northman?" she replied, I could hear her moving around where ever she was-moving a glass or something.

"I'm just fine, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

"No, I'm not at all." She replied, "Were you offering to give me that interview?"

I smirked, pushing the window open, "I actually was. So, you're free tomorrow?"

"Yes, when and where?" she asks me, and I hesitate. Do I say Pam's house? And let her know I remember her? Before I really thought about it I just gave her Pam's address. We talked a few minutes longer and hung up.

I spun around and found Pam standing in my door way, "Who are you inviting to my home while I am away?"

I shrug and move out the door around her, pocketing my phone, "Sookie."

"Do not have sex in my house." She says with a tone I almost mistake for joking, but I know she isn't. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring myself some water.

"I don't plan to Pam." I reply, she snorts and says something like 'yeah right' as she walks out of the kitchen. I take a sip of the water and sigh. I feel like such a high school kid getting all worked up over a girl.

I look across the lawn out the kitchen window, am I really going to give this interview? I have no problem with the idea, but will I be able to focus with Sookie in the room? I mean we were kids-fucking kids.

How much about me does she remember? I wonder if she still likes me, Jason said she had-even after I moved back to Sweden he said she still talked about me. And since our families were close we always sent Jason's family cards-those cheesy ones with the family pictures- to them.

We always got them in return-but I don't remember Sookie getting that damn gorgeous. _I'm acting like such a high schooler. _With a sigh I shuffle back into my room and fall into the bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	4. The Diner

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 4: The Diner. **

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M(I'm just going to set it there depending on what happens I may knock it down…probably not though.)**

**Prepare for nervous Sookie&Possibly Eric/Sookie stuff :O**

**Also; I'm kinda excluding what she actually asks him-and I **_**will **_**include it in a later chapter-say when the article is published? But for now I do not really remember what questions I had planned out ^^"**

**Stayed home sick, which is why I got this chapter written so fast. Boo being sick, it's a pain in my ass. **

**Enjoy~!**

**SPOV**

I stood at the foot of my bed, biting my bottom lip, while staring at the clothes lay out on my bed. I had agreed to go to Pam's house-alone, with Eric-alone. Gah! I tap my foot impatiently, still glaring at the clothes.

What do I wear? Something casual? Something work? _Sookie why are you so nervous! You've met him before, you weren't so nervous last time. _

"Yeah but last time I hadn't seen him and his beautiful blue eyes and his stupid beautiful voice and ugh I'm talking to myself." I sigh, then take a deep breath and close my eyes, "It's an interview Sookie, and interview you've been trying to get your whole carrier-the one that will get you out of magazines like _Tasty _and into the ones you want."

With that settled I grab the black tank top and jeans I had laid out, my other accessories and went into the bathroom to get ready. It took me a little over an hour, and looking in the mirror I try to calm myself down once more.

My hair is straight, for lack of anything better to do with it, and held back slightly with two clips, I'm in a simple black tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans with a pair of thick flip flops.

I take two deep breaths, close my eyes briefly, and grab my purse before heading out the door and to the car. I'm at Pam's quickly and I sit behind the wheel gripping it hard as I stare at the door. My notebook, recorder and purse are sitting in the passenger seat, but I just can't get out.

He probably knows I'm here-it's not to hard to notice someone's pulled up at your house when the car makes so much noise. _I should just go in_. With a heavy sigh I grab my things and head slowly up to the door.

As I approach the door opens and a hot blush spreads over my cheeks, damnit he knew I was here.

He smiles as I step up on to the porch, "Good evening Miss Stackhouse."

"Call me Sookie please Mister Northman."

He nods, smile still on his face, "then please, call me Eric." I nod and he motions me inside, leading me into Pam's living room. It's simple, and kind of plain. I wonder if Pam had actually decorated this herself-I was assuming she hadn't.

I sat down on the brown couch, across from Eric, and fidgeted nervously. He was sitting and waiting patently, watching me, "Are we going to sit here silent the whole time?" he asked in a bored tone, my stomach jumps and I blush furiously, looking down at my things.

"No, sorry." I stammer, grabbing my pen and recorder. _Chill out Sookie. _

"Would you like some wine?" he asks suddenly, standing up and glancing down at me with his beautiful blue eyes, his long blonde hair is down and falls over his shoulder as he looks down at me.

"Yes please." I say, he nods and disappears while I open my notebook to the page I had left off on during the last interview. _What do I ask him?_ _Crap crap crap! _

He comes back quickly, handing me a glass of red wine, I sip it slowly and then set it on the coaster beside me, locking eyes with Eric and clearing my throat, "lets get going then."

An hour later I'm putting my journal and recorder away, Eric is sitting in his chair still, watching me with studious eyes, like he has been all night, finally he speaks, "I hope you've enjoyed the wine and interview Miss Stackhouse- I cannot wait to read it."

"I hope I don't disappoint." I reply, trying to shove my nerves down. _It's done and over with quit! _He smiles, his blue eyes shinning.

"I don't think you will Miss Stackhouse, I've read some of your work. You're quite talented." For some reason the words make me blush I look at the empty wine glass, just because looking at Eric's beautiful eyes are _not _going to help me in anyway.

I glance up again anyways and he's watching me with a look I couldn't begin to comprehend, then suddenly he's leaning over and his soft lips are brushing lightly against mine. My head screams to lean away, but instead I lean forward into the kiss as his arms move around me, his tongue tracing my bottom lip.

His teeth graze my lip, lightly nipping it until I gasp, unintentionally allowing him to deepen the kiss, pulling me into him as he does. The only things I can think are _make him stop. _And _don't let him stop. _My brain seems to favor don't let him stop and I listen my hands in his hair pulling his lips even closer.

Eric's phone rang shrilly and we sprang apart, my face hot, and Eric grumbled something under his breath before picking up his phone. He grumbled words in another language and I barely heard half of them, "Kutabare!" he snarls, followed by, "gomennasai." And a few more words said in a hushed tone then he hung up, "Sorry my manager." He mumbled.

"It's okay-were you speaking Japanese?"

"Yes, she does that when she needs to talk to my privately." He replies with a shrug, "Can I get you some more wine? Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"I should get home." I say in a soft voice standing up.

Eric snorts, "To what?" he looks down at me with bright blue eyes, and he's right of course, I have nothing to actually go home to.

"Point taken." I reply with a smile, "I am kind of hungry."

"Let me go get changed, I'll be right down." I resume my place on the couch and look around the room for about the 100th time tonight, it's nice and calming completely not something Pam would do- I've finally decided that she in fact had a decorator.

I heard Eric's feet hit the steps and spun around, he was in a black t-shirt, correction a _tight _black t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. "Ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" I reply, standing up, collecting my belongings and following Eric outside.

"I don't know yet, but we're taking my car. Yours is way too loud. And small." He grumbles, heading instead to his corvette.

"Too small?" I roll my eyes and slid into his corvette which he has kindly held open the door to.

"Okay, I just like my car better." He finally replies with a smirk, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way. "So what made you decide to come back to Bon Temps?"

"I don't really like the city. Never have, but I managed to work it out with my boss to let me live here and keep my job." I answered, he nodded, "and you?"

"Change of scenery." He replied with a shrug, "its tough being surrounded by the paparazzi."

I just nod and we fall into silence-thankfully not an uncomfortable one just silence. It takes me about 30 minutes to figure out where we were going, Louise's dinner where our families used to go frequently.

He pulls in and we get out in silence taking a seat in the fifth booth from the door-the normal booth for our family. It takes about 6 minutes for Mary, a woman with graying red hair and brown eyes, to come trotting up. She looks at us both with wide brown eyes and then a smile unfurls on her face, "Sookie Stackhouse! Don't you look great, hello Eric!" she greets.

We both smile, "It's been a long time since I've seen you two, and you're here together." I just nod, glancing at Eric, _did he remember me? _

"It has been a long time, too long." Eric says pleasantly, with a charming smile. We order and Mary laughs muttering something about "things never change" as she wanders toward the kitchen.

I look at Eric, he's staring at me, "So I guess by now you know I was lying at the cemetery that I recognized you from _Tasty."_ He says in a soft voice sipping the glass of water in front of him.

"I kinda figured out." I mumble back, "How long did it take you to remember me?"

He doesn't answer at first, and I really want him to say it was before he kissed me, but he just shrugs and doesn't answer. I sigh and take a big gulp of the soda in my glass, turning and gazing out the window.

Our food comes and we eat, and I almost die with happiness because the food here I just _that _good. I wolf it down in an unladylike manner and find myself turning bright red because Eric is smirking-but he is also finished.

Mary comes back and chats with us a bit before she finally gives us the bill and leaves. Ah the bill. I snatch it before Eric-purely out of habit because when we were younger each side of the table would make a grab for it. Whoever got it paid-and I didn't like being paid for.

I set the money down and slip out of the booth Eric following behind me. We head back to his car and spend the ride silent-with the radio on.

It breaks through a song to signal the end of the commercial less music hour, _hot topic of discussion all day has been the disappearance of Eric Northman and his mystery girl. _

We both shoot forward to shut the obnoxious thing off, our hands colliding and turning it up instead of off, _a caller today has said that Eric's mystery girl has almost been named. A reporter from Tasty. _Again with both smack at the radio until it shuts off.

"The paparazzi really need to get a life." He comments with a scowl, I nod in silent agreement, someone knew who I was. Shit, "If this causes any trouble for you I'm sorry Sookie."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I mumble, glancing out the window angrily. Stupid paparazzi and stupid nosy people can't get enough out of their own lives can they? Ugh.

We pull into Pam's drive way and I'm quick to get out of the car and over to my own, Eric is quick to follow me, grabbing my arm gently and spinning me around, "I truly am sorry, I'm going to call my manager tonight and get someone to fix this before they come snooping around."

"Really its _fine _Eric." I say under my breath, he tilts my head up so we lock eyes and for a moment I just freeze, until I do something I'm sure neither of us expected. I lean forward and _kiss him. _

It takes him a beat to respond, but he does, pushing me back into my car door and kissing me hard, his lips trail down my neck soon, he stops between my neck and my shoulder and bites softly.

"Eric-don't. I hear someone." I mumble, because I heard a stick break. He halts immediately, glaring around. There's a light and I stop because I think we've been followed, until Pam emerges from the trees.

"You better not have had sex in my house Eric." She growls on her way past her brother, who chuckles lowly.

"You might want to change your sheets." My face turns bright red and I smack him when Pam halts, and turns on her heel glaring at him, "I'm just kidding sis, I haven't had sex in your bed since we were in high school."

She growls angrily and stomps inside, Eric laughs and shakes his head pulling away from me. I grab my keys and pull open my car door slipping inside and starting the car, Eric leans down into my window, kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"I remembered you the second my manager said you were going to interview me."


	5. The Debt

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 5: The Debt**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M(I'm just going to set it there depending on what happens I may knock it down…probably not though.)**

**I thoroughly apologize for this chapter taking so long and if it's formatted wrong because my laptop is shit times ten and I can't use Microsoft word so this is written in word pad and not spell checked. It has also taken a long time because I've been busy trying to teach myself Swedish/Japanese/Spanish/French and it's taking up a lot of my time.**

**This chapter is mostly about Eric and Pam, and Eric's friendship with his manager! Because I was having writers block.**

**EPOV**

Loud, unending knocking woke me from my sleep. I sat up, running a hand through my tangled blonde hair, "what do you want Pam?" I yell.

"I'm not Pam." Alana's angry voice rings through my door. I sit up, "Open up you lazy ass! We're late!" she growls.

Shit, I had a photo shoot today. I rolled out of bed, grabbing the first pair of jeans I could find, when I opened the door Alana looked pissed. Her green eyes were narrowed at me from behind her black thick-rimmed glasses, her purple hair was pulled back into a clip, the long ends hanging over it and her bangs falling in her pale freckled face, "Lets. Go." she growls, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs, "Thanks for letting me in Pam, see you later!" she calls in a more pleasant voice as she tugs me out the front door and down to a taxi.

"I'm sorry Lana." I say in the sweetest voice possible, "I really am."

"Go fuck yourself." she hisses, clearly she's in a great mood today.

"That time of the month again Lanali?" I tease, I knew if I didn't have a photo shoot she would have hit me, she growled and turned away from me as we pulled up to an empty air field, well empty except for the jet. Alana wasn't just my manager; she was also a super model and filthy-fucking-rich. She shoved me onto the jet and down into a seat. Alana didn't speak to me the whole way to the shoot, and as soon as we got there I was whisked away and she disappeared.

When I saw her again she was standing with three guys in front of a camera in a long black dress her purple hair flying everywhere, I was sitting in one of the chairs spread around the area waiting for my shoot, which was with her I learned as the three guys disappeared and she was rushed away and back now dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a baggy off the shoulder t-shirt, her hair was being curled as she crossed over to me, "You look attractive." she comments, pushing herself up into one of the chairs.

She was short, maybe around 5'1, and the chairs were made for taller people, which was pretty much every other model here. A few of the other girls on set waltz passed giving me flirty smiles, Alana scowls and I just ignore them. "You know Lana, those girls are pretty damn ugly under those clothes, who wants a girl that's skin and bones eh?"

"I certainly don't. I want a girl with some meat, gotta have something to hold on to while your fucking." she grins and winks at me, laughing slightly as the hair stylist wanders over and begins to undo her hair, "they'll be in the back round, that'll put those bitches in their fucking place." she mutters as her hair is released in long purple curls. Unlike the other girls around here Alana is short, stands out, and has a lot of curves to her, which is why she was pissed at me for being late. This was _her _shoot and I was holding it off.

Alana's shoot was for her charity clothes line, which she made for girls who aren't model size. She donates most of her money to charities and programs for girls who suffer from eating disorders and different organizations that talk to girls about these things, and this shoot was to symbolize that you don't have to be a twig to get a guy-or something like that, I'm a terrible listener when I'm tired.

Which is true anyways, not many guys want a girl that's skin and bones, or at least _I _don't. I want a girl that knows how to eat and isn't worried about all of that media 'look' garbage.

"Northman get your ass over here _now!_" Lana yelled from where she was, I slipped out of my chair and over to her, "Sorry Lana." I whispered into her ear as I took my place.

By the time we were done Lana was beyond annoyed and had kicked 5 models off of her set, and attempted to throw something at two of them, that girl did have quite a temper, "I swear to god those girls are so _rude. _I hired them and like hell I'm paying them with _that _attitude. Bloody ungrateful bitches." she was ranting from her seat in the taxi as we pulled up outside Pam's house, she paid and we both slid out.

Pam wasn't home when we got there. I got us drinks and we sat down on the couch, "So this Sookie girl, did she get her interview?"

"Yes." I take a sip of my beer and lean back into the sofa.

"Did you sleep with her?" she takes a big gulp of hers and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"No."

"So, why'd you come back here? And don't try lying to me Eric."

"I wanted a change in scenery."

"I said not to lie to me Northman." She growls, "Now, why did you move back here?"

"Why do you care?"

She doesn't answer, I close my eyes, "I wanted to-well her and because I really did want to have a change in scenery."

She doesn't speak at first, she looks down at her feet for a minute and toys with the bottle before yawning and stretching, "so who is she?"

"A childhood friend." I say carefully, "well Pam's childhood friend, my best friends sister." And I ramble on a bit, telling her random stories about Sookie, Jason, Pam and I. She listens silently, drinking her beer and sinking into the couch.

"So basically, when you were kids you had the hots for your best friends little sister?" I narrow my eyes at her, "that's kinda cute Eric. You're like a little love sick puppy."

"So says the girl that followed _me _here to my sister." I retort with a smirk. She leans over and smacks me hard on the arm, and then punches my arm; probably for the comment from the taxi. Then she got up and grabbed a DVD putting it in and hitting play.

"What are we watching?"

"Changeling, anything to shut you the fuck up." She growls. I smile and fall silent next to her while we watch the movie. Pam came home near the end and made us start the movie over, by the time it was finished Lana was passed out across both of us, her feet on me and her head in Pam's lap.

Pam was also asleep, her hand tangled in Lana's hair and she was stretched out slightly and hunched over so she was curled around Alana. I maneuvered myself out of the tangle of feet at my end and went upstairs. It was 3 a.m. when I finally crawled into bed after a long shower.

The smell of breakfast woke me up 5 hours later; I wandered downstairs to find Alana and Pam eating breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and orange juice, "I don't get breakfast?"

Alana shrugs and Pam points to a bowl, "batters in there, eggs in the fridge, bacon on the plate." I shuffle over to the stove and turn on the griddle while re-mixing the batter, the two talked quietly as I cooked, when I was done making my breakfast and sat down Pam was almost done and Alana had finished someone was pounding on Pam's door.

"That's probably Sophie." Pam mumbled, "Alana can you go let her in?"

Alana nods and slips out of her chair, walking over to the door, she comes back seconds later with Sophie right behind her. She looked the same as always, her long reddish broke hair was curled around her and her big brown eyes, something most people would see as innocent, were narrowed and catty. She carried herself like she thought she was better then everyone else, which in Sophie land she was.

Her eyes land on me and a look most people would describe as "just-smelled-shit" crossed her face. She turns to Pam, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not my money you haven't received." Pam says coolly, picking at her food like it was nothing. Sophie slammed her hand down on the table, jolting the whole table and sending a cup rolling off of the table to shatter on the ground.

Pam's ice blue eyes snap up and narrow at the woman, she stands now towering over Sophie Anne, "Go. Find. Bill." She growls, "Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops."

"I want my money." Sophie snarls, fisting her hand in Pam's shirt. Before I can stand Alana's hands are on Sophie's shoulders and yanking her away from Pam.

"Then go bug the man who owes you bitch." Sophie stumbles back, and I briefly wonder why Alana didn't become a body guard. I see an image of her standing behind some celebrity in a black suit and sunglasses with the ear and piece and chuckle slightly to myself as Alana shoves Sophie out the door.

I stand up and find the broom, sweeping up the broken glass, when I'm done Alana is still outside, and I can faintly hear her yelling at Sophie. Pam is still standing by her place at the table, shaking with anger.

"Pam." I call softly, she looks up I could tell she was clenching her teeth. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She balled her hands in the bottom of my shirt, "how much does Bill owe?"

"A lot." She mumbles into my shirt, "If I ever find him I swear I will ring his neck until his head pops off."

"How much does he owe Pam?"

"50,000." Only that idiot would rack up that much of a debt with Sophie, "I have to get to work. I can't trust my bartenders to do anything. I'll see you later." She walks away and up the stairs.

"I don't have 50,000." I mumble to myself, Sophie Anne wouldn't stop short of killing my sister as payment.

"I can help." Alana says suddenly, she was leaning against the doorway one hand on her arm, her eyes looking at the staircase, "I have enough to help."

"You're too nice for your own good."

She narrows her eyes at me, "I'm far from nice. But I can see some people deserve help. I'm going to wander around town. I'll see you later Northman. Stay in tonight, you look pretty tired."

Alana goes upstairs to change and when I head upstairs 10 minutes later she's gone. I go into my room and lay down on the bed; I fall asleep quickly after that.


	6. Fantasia

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 6: Fantasia. **

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M(I'm just going to set it there depending on what happens I may knock it down…probably not though.)**

**PSSSSST! If you can think of any questions that should be in the article….or you'd wanna see let me know because right now I don't have that many! **

**SPOV**

Earlier today Jason had invited me to the park, he'd left hours ago but I was still there sitting by a tree reading my book, it was nice outside, just between hot and cold with a slight breeze.

I was starting a new chapter when a woman entered the park, I only noticed her because of her purple hair pulled into a high pony tail with some falling into her face, she was close enough that I could see her green eyes behind her glasses, and the white tank top peaking out from under her t-shirt hanging over her shorts.

"Eric is _not _in a relationship with Sookie Stackhouse. The girl was getting an interview from Eric for her magazine, that's it. As for the claims of Eric being in Louisiana that is also a lie." She was talking about me, who is she? "Eric is in Sweden visiting his family; don't you guys check the internet?"

She pauses, hangs up, dials another number and starts speaking quickly in another language, I do hear something that vaguely resembles my name. I'm not _trying _to listen, but she is kind of loud and nobody else is really here.

When she hangs up the second time she looks over and spot me, I can feel my face heat up and a slight blush tints her cheeks, "Sorry if I disturbed you, the park was empty when I got here-uh sorry."

"It's alright." I answer with a smile.

She nods, and then a confused look crosses her face, "You're Sookie Stackhouse, aren't you?"

"Yes." I reply, closing my book.

"I'm Alana Horror, Eric's manager." She offers me her hand and it clicks, Alana Horror a world famous full figured, short, super model. Standing in front of me. I shake her hand, "did he give you too much trouble?"

"Not at all." I answer with a shrug.

She nods, humming her approval, "Well I'm sure I'll see you around Miss Stackhouse. Have a good day." She smiles and jogs off. I go back to reading my book for a few hours before going to meet Tara at Merlottes.

Tara wasn't at the bar yet when I arrived so I sat down at the bar to wait when Sam came out. He looked exhausted his sandy blonde hair was a frazzled mess, his eyes were half closed with exhaustion.

"Hey Sam." I call.

He smiles at me, "Hey Sookie, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm alright, just one of my waitresses had to take the night off so I'm down one." He sighs.

"I could always help out. I'm not busy tonight." I offer, I've worked here before and it really wasn't that bad.

"You could? That'd be great." He grins, "I'll get you a shirt, can you be in at 9?"

"Yeah."

Before he can say anything else Tara pops up beside me, "Hey Lafayette, make us two burgers."

Lafayette narrows his eyes at Tara and cocks an eyebrow in question, "Bitch." He grins I can hear two burgers hitting the girl.

"Sam can we get two beers?" Tara asks with a sigh, "Friday's suck."

Sam nods and sets two bottles down in front of us before disappearing again. Tara and I talk and eat for a few hours before I head home around 5.

I got back to Merlottes around 8:45, Sam looked extremely relieved to see me. He showed me everything I'd need to know and pointed me to my tables before leaving me to work.

2 hours into work Alana and Eric walked in and sat down at a table in my section, next to Eric Alana looked even shorter and more like a child then she had at the park. It was pretty funny and I had no clue why.

"Good evenin' can I get ya'll anything to drink?" I greeted, wincing slightly at how much my accent had resurfaced, not that I minded it still shocked me.

"Two beers please." Eric replies with a smile.

"And a burger and fries." Alana adds with a smile, "please."

I nod with a pleasant smile and head over to the kitchen, telling Lafayette the order and grabbing two beers, I uncap them and walk back over to the table and set them down, "Thank you Sookie." Eric says, taking a sip of his beer.

"Your welcome, your food should be ready soon." I head over to my next table, he's sitting watching Eric and Alana a camera sits next to him on the table, "can I get you anything?"

"A beer please." I nod and head to the bar, slowly grabbing a beer.

"Sook, here's ya order." Lafayette says. I take the two burgers, find a napkin and scribble a small note on it tucking it under the plates. I carry it back to the table, set it down and hand the man his beer. I turn and head back for the kitchen, Alana grabs my arm.

"Can I have the check, and a to go box?"

"Sure thing." I reply with a smile, grabbing one of the boxes from under the counter and getting their receipt. I set the receipt down and box, heading over to the table flagging me down.

When I turned around again they were gone and so was the man. Both had paid at least. I grabbed it up, cleared the tables and then went down the small hallway toward the bathroom away from the chaos of the bar.

"Hey Sookie, you okay?" Sam asks as he's stepping out of his office.

"Yeah, just enjoying the silence." I reply, he chuckles softly shaking his head as he walks past. I stay in the hallway for 10 minutes before returning to the main bar area and returning to work.

"I'll see you later Sookie!" Sam calls as I drive off. It's about 2:30 am, and its pitch black outside. By the time I get home its 3, and when I'm done with my shower its 4. I put my hair into a clip and sit down on the couch to finish up my article.

I go in and check my email; I have a few from my boss, some from co-workers and one from Eric.

**Subject: Thanks**

**Hey Sookie, I just wanted to thank you for warning us about that guy, the last thing I need is everyone following me here. I wish they would just go away. Thanks again Sookie.**

**-Eric.**

I replied quickly and then continued to check my email, when I scrolled back up he had replied again.

**You're still up? Its 4 am.**

I smirked to myself, _of course I'm still up. I've practiced being a night owl for years._

**Doesn't sound like fun but since you're a night owl, would you like to go out tonight?**

I stared at the message for a long time before replying yes, **okay, I'll come pick you up around 8. You don't have to dress too fancy. Goodnight Sookie. **

I finished up my emails and then crawled into bed. I was so tired I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up around 3 p.m later that day to sun streaming in through the window. I stretched out yawning as I did. My phone laid next to me vibrating like crazy, I picked it up my bosses number flashed across the screen, "Hello?"

"Sookie, I love the article. So did Alana. I've been trying to reach you all day, where have you been?"

"Out." I reply, "I left my phone home."

"Alright, well I have to go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay. Bye." I murmur half asleep, closing my phone and rolling over. He said 8, its 3, so I have five hours.

I roll back over and sleep for another hour, when I wake up again I call Pam, because she'll know what I should wear, she answers on the second ring, "Hey Sookie."

"Hey Pam, I need your help."

"Let me guess, you don't know what to wear." I don't reply and I hear her sigh, "I'll be over soon." She hangs up before I can say anything else. I head to the kitchen and make lunch while I wait.

When I'm finished Pam arrives, she smiles and grabs my arm tugging me into my room as a greeting, "what did he say to you?"

"Don't dress to fancy." I answer; she points to my dress to say 'sit' and starts digging through my closet. She makes disapproving sounds until she hits the back of my closet, where I hid the clothes I had for when I had to undercover a long time ago. I groaned, wishing I had left them boxed up.

I let out a relieved sigh when she pulls out a dark blue off the shoulder dress and a pair of simple heels, "bathroom where your hair stuff is…?"

"Around the corner." She tugs me after her into the bathroom, she put some product she'd brought with her into my hair and messed it around, curling it and messing it some more to make my hair into messy curls.

"Don't mess up your hair when you put this on." She threatens. It's about 7:20 when I'm dressed fully into the blue dress that stopped two inches above my knees and the black 4 inch heels. Pam touches up my hair for me and leaves, telling me not to go to heavy on the makeup.

At 7:45 I'm done and I hear car wheels crunch on the gravel. I grab my small purse and head down stairs, grabbing my phone on the way out. When I hit the bottom stair I check my makeup in the mirror just as Eric knocks.

"Good evening Sookie." He greets with a smile.

"Good evening Eric." I greet, eyeing his attire; a pair of black jeans and a bright blue t-shirt.

"Shall we?" I nod and he takes my hand leading me down to his red corvette, "It's a bit of a long drive. I apologize."

Throughout the drive we talked about things we had done as kids, interesting things that had happened at work, and so on. When we pulled up at Fantasia all I could do was stare in wonder.

It looked a lot different then I had pictured it, when we walked in I was shocked at how it looked, because of how Pam had always been- definitely not into this vampire stuff. But that's the only way I could describe the bar.

And of course Pam was there dressed in a black and red corset dress combination dress and a thick necklace. Her hair was down and her eyes colored in black, her lips in red. She smiled at Eric and nodded her head in what seemed to be approval when she saw us.

Eric led us to a table near the back, letting me sit and going to get us drinks. He came back and set them down, "Thank you Eric." He nods and doesn't say anything for a while.

"I'm sorry about all of the attention you're getting-well in the magazines, because of us being seen together."

I chuckle slightly, "Eric, last year they thought I was in a relationship with Anne Hathaway because we both reached for the same taxi door, it's alright."

He chuckles softly, "Anne Hathaway, how did I manage to miss that?"

"Keeping tabs on me Mister Northman?" I joke.

"I had been." I almost choked on my drink; Eric was keeping tabs on me? He smirks, because he noticed I almost choked on it. But he launches off in a continuation of his story from the car.

He's in the middle of telling me a story about something he and Alana had done at a photo shoot when the woman walked in the door. She was in a red v-neck dress that tied behind her neck with 3 layers of ruffles. Her hair had black tips now, and she was in a pair of at least 6 inch heels.

I expected her to be looking for Eric, but her eyes scanned past him and finally landed on Pam who she walked over too. Eric chuckled when he spotted her, "she has a pretty big crush on her." He explains.

I giggle slightly, watching Alana twisting her hair as she talks to Pam. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Sookie."

"Thank you for inviting me Eric."

"Let's dance." He grabs my arm and pulls me out to the dance floor.


	7. Jacuzzi

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 7: Jacuzzi  
**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Sorry again, I fail at updating, but I've had a new story brewing in my head/being written and I'm finally over my writers block, I hope. Titanic is very helpful with clearing my writers block, also I'm making this long….and hopefullllllly worth the waiting time for me to update :3**

**Also, please keep in mind while this is still shy Sookie, she's been living in New York for a few years, so she does have a bit of a different attitude, also enjoy.**

**SPOV**

My feet were throbbing by the time I got to sit down again, no not throbbing, screaming. Eric went and got us water leaving me to sit and catch my breath, when he finally returned I chugged down the water like I hadn't had anything to drink in days.

Eric chuckled softly and I could feel my face heating up and looked down at the floor, "Are you ready to go Sookie?" he asks managing to stay quiet but still be heard over the thundering music.

I nod as we both get up and head for the door, Pam waves goodbye to us as we exit and Eric pulls open the door to his car, "Would you like me to take you home? Or maybe we could go to my house…it's finally finished so I can go home."

"I'd like to see your house." I say, my voice still quiet.

"Do you have a suit at home?"

"A swim suit?" I ask, looking at him confused.

"Yeah, a swim suit. What'd you think I meant?"

I shrug, "no I don't have one." I answer.

"Well we'll have to stop at a store and get you one. I have a Jacuzzi and it's a perfect night to use it." He says, "Where would you like me to stop?"

"There's a Wal-Mart just down the road." I supply, "I'm sure they'll have some."

He nods and drives until he sees the blue Wal-Mart sign and pulls in, we get out and head inside. Its about 1 am and there aren't many people in the store, just the normal crazies that haunt Wal-Mart at 3 am.

We head straight to the back where they had the swim suits, it took a few minutes but I finally found a black bikini that was my size, Eric had wandered away to look at some posters hanging on the wall near by, when I got over to him he was looking at a poster of a pit bull laying in the grass with a doofy expression.

"I found one." I say in a low voice because it's so quiet in the store.

"Alright, let's go." He smiles and we head to the check out, back to his car, and head toward his house. While he drives we share more stories about things we've done in the past and people we've met, when we pull up at his house I stop mid-sentence and gawk.

His house is huge, nestled carefully in the woods surrounded by trees with a discreet dirt road leading up to it, when we walk inside its not what I would have expected. Most of the furniture is dark wood, metal and it smells like fire.

He leads me upstairs into a big bathroom and tells me the Jacuzzi is down the stairs and the third door on the right, he tells me to hang up my dress in the closet in the guest room attached to the bathroom. I nod and spin looking around the room, its really big for a bathroom, with a huge bathtub, I guess it would have to be big for him, he's really tall.

I stop looking around when I realize he's probably already changed downstairs, quickly change into the suit and turn to check it out in the mirror since I hadn't bothered to try it on. It fit perfectly; it wasn't too big or too skimpy. Satisfied I grab my dress, hang it up and head downstairs.

I was right when I assumed Eric was already downstairs, he was already sunk into the Jacuzzi which was on his back porch, the whole back yard areas was steamed up from the heat of both the Jacuzzi and the pool.

Eric turns when the door clicks closed his eyes trail slowly from my face down and back up again, he smiles and motions for me to come join him. I slowly walk toward the Jacuzzi, my stomach knotting with nerves.

Eric closes his eyes and leans back, opening them to look up at the stars. I slip into the tub, it's warm and feels great, Eric doesn't speak for another 15 minutes. "The moon is full tonight." He comments with a soft voice, his eyes slowly meeting mine.

We're not that far apart, his hand finds mine under water and gently tugs me toward him, thanks to the water I float slowly over to him, are legs brush and he lays my hand on his hip, his warm hand cupping my cheek. He leans in, his eyes never leaving mine, and gives me a soft, lingering kiss.

His lips are soft; I lean forward and claim them with my own. The kiss is soft at first, but then he pulls me into his lap so I have one leg on either side of him, both of his hands on my hips, my hands on his face and he deepens the kiss, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue.

My mind stops and the only thing I register is Eric's lips on mine, and his thumbs rubbing soft circles on my hips, he has a bit of stubble, it scratches me as we kiss but I could care less. My fingers wind through his wet hair pulling his mouth closer to mine.

"Sookie." He growls softly, his eyes filled with lust, "I want you."

"Take me." I say in a whisper. The cold air hits me as he stands, but I don't notice because we're kissing again as we move into the house. He carefully lays me on something warm and soft, I vaguely assume it's his bed, but my thoughts are chased away when his mouth finds the crook of my neck, his lips are soft and his stubble scratches the sensitive skin there.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, his face serious. I nod and pull his lips back to mine. His hands find the ties of my top and its gone, cool air hits my chest and I shiver, but the cold air is replaced by his warm mouth.

Distracted by his mouths actions I don't notice his hands actions until his long fingers are pulling off my bottoms and his mouth has already descended, I've never felt something so good in my life, but I want more.

My hand finds his hair and I drag him back up so we're face to face and I kiss him again, I can taste myself on his lips. I find the waste band of his swim short and tug them down, shoving him hard down onto the bed.

He's surprised, I can see it in his eyes as I toss away the black swim trunks and straddle him, capturing his lips once more as my hand finds his, may I say gracious plenty, he groans into my lips as he thrusts into my hand.

"Sookie." He whispers hoarsely as he continues to buck into my hand, "I want to be inside you."

I lean down and kiss his neck before softly nipping his ear lobe, "then take me." I whisper, letting out a squeal when we suddenly switch positions, he hovers over me before settling between my legs and slowly entering me.

I wince slightly as he does, I've never been with someone Eric's size, he notices and stops, "No, don't stop Eric." I say softly, pulling him down and kissing him hard, he pushes as gently as he can into me, and stops for a second.

Impatience isn't usually my thing, but right now it is. I thrust forward suddenly, shocking Eric but not for long and soon we're moving together. His mouth trails down my neck, his arms cradles me and our bodies rock together.

Eric is whispering things into my ear in another language, I don't understand them but they sound so damn hot, as he speaks he gets faster and I can't focus on one thing for too long. But what I find I do focus on is Eric's face and his blue eyes both filled with pleasure, as we both reach our peak at the same time. Eric's eyes never leave mine, and as I fall to sleep hours later there all I can see.

When I wake up there's sun spilling over me and a heavy arm over my waist, Eric kisses my shoulder, "Good morning." He whispers in my ear, "how are you feeling?"

I roll over to face him, he grins at me and my face heats up, _I never ever act like that. What came over me? _ A small voice in the back of my head answered that for me, _that hot, naked blonde model next to you is what came over you. _

"I'm going to make us breakfast, come out when you're ready." Eric says, leaning over and kissing me softly before he rolls out of bed and walks out of the room. _He has a great ass._

**I hope you guys liked it :3**

**-Mel**


	8. Spotted

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 8: Spotted**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Wow this took a lot to write, damn Yorkie. I'm dog sitting and she is lying on my arms, and my wrist is messed up, sorry for typos I rushed this out~! Sorry it's short. **

**EPOV**

Sookie came out of the bedroom 10 minutes later wearing my shirt from the night before, her blonde hair is tousled and her face tinged in a soft red blush, "Good morning Sookie, are scrambled eggs okay with you?"

"Sounds yummy." She answers with a small smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I can see small marks on her neck and shake my head with a chuckle, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Door right next to the pool room." I reply, cracking an egg in each hand, her eyes widen a bit when she sees this, and then she nods and disappear out the door. _The shirt falls right below the curve of her butt,_ I note as she turns down the hallway.

I focus back on mixing the batter and adding in cheese, last night replays through my head. I certainly hadn't expected that to happen, not that I minded in the least bit. Sookie is a lot different that I had expected, I guess some people do change after awhile. Living in New York probably had something to do with it.

She came back in a few minutes later and I could smell mint, she had brushed her teeth. I moved the batter over to the stove, got a pan and turned to grab the butter, when I turned around Sookie was standing awkwardly by the end of the counter.

I walked over, and while I was walking I noticed her gaze was downward, with a smirk I tilted her head up and kissed her gently, her lips tasted of mint confirming the tooth paste idea.

She pulls back slightly after a few minutes to catch her breath, "do you want help?"

"If you want to, I'm fine cooking alone." I answer with a smile.

"I'd like to help. What do you want me to do?" she asked, millions of answers ran through my mind, and I had to focus it elsewhere, "pervert." She laughed.

"Go get the bacon from the fridge. I'll get you a pan." I answer, when I'm standing back up to hand her the pan I notice she's staring at my butt.

I smirk and hand her the pan as her face turns red, while I'm waiting for the food to cook I go put on my pants. We cook and eat around 9 we're finished, as I'm about to ask her if she'd like to go to the park my phone rings. _Damn it Alana. _I think before walking to the phone on the wall, "What?" I growl.

_That's no way to greet me Eric._ Alana chides, _anyways, the shoot is canceled for today. _

"What shoot?" she sighed exasperated and the line went dead. Oh well, "What are you doing today Sookie?"

"Nothing really." She answers with a shrug, setting her dishes in the sink, she turns on the water and starts washing them.

I walk up behind her and take the dishes from her hands, "I'll clean up. You go get dressed so I can take you home to change." She smiles, turning and wrapping her arms around me, her lips are really soft.

She slips from my arms and leaves me to clean up, after I finish I head into my room get dressed and head down stairs, Sookie is waiting for me at the foot of the staircase, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm." She replies with a small nod, I lead her out to my car we drive back and head toward her house, we pull up and Sookie heads inside.

"I'll be back in a minute." I murmur and head off toward the cemetery; she doesn't say anything just nods as I walk away. It doesn't take me long to find my parents graves, I kneel in front of them and brush the vines and weeds off of them.

I don't say anything, I don't believe in talking to a grave, but I like to visit. Too see their names and know they have a lasting place somewhere. I stay kneeled there a while, the wind picked up a lot, blowing my hair into my face. I should have braided it.

I brush one last weed from my mother's headstone and head back toward Sookie's house, she's already waiting for me outside in a pair of cut off jeans and a tank top, she smiles at me as she walks down the stairs toward my car, "Are you sure you want to be driving that every where?"

"It's fine." I reply, opening the door for her and closing it behind her. We drive toward my parent's old property; well I guess it's really mine now.

I pull into the garage when we arrive and lead us through the house, "I'll be right back." I say, leaving her in the living room. I head into the bathroom to tie my hair back, once the braid was firmly tied behind me I noticed the dark marks on my neck and a bit of a bite mark on my shoulder.

With a small smirk I walked back into the living room and found Sookie looking at her neck in the hall mirror, I slowly walked up behind her, she was too focused on her neck and didn't notice me until my arms wrapped around her waist, I kissed over one of the mark I'd left on her neck, "Come on."

I take her hand and lead her out the back door into the woods behind my house, it takes awhile but finally I find the lake and small lake house behind my parent's old house. It looks the same as I remember.

Rope swing hanging from a tree, a busted old dock on one side, the lake house, well really a shack, not far from that. The grass is longer, and there's a new tree growing at the edge of the huge lake.

"I haven't been here for years." She whispers, "It's still so pretty." I nod, she stays where she's at watching the lake and I walk up to it, sticking my hand in. The waters not that cold, I smirk and pull my shirt off, running toward the rope swing and jumping on it so I swing out over the lake.

I let go near the middle of the lake and soar into a perfect landing in the middle, I sit at the bottom and then push myself back to the surface just in time to see Sookie sailing through the air toward me.

Water flies over my head, and a hand latches onto my foot pulling me under, the water is clear and I see Sookie swimming under me. I pull her up under the water and kiss her gently.

Her hands tangle in my hair just above my braid yanking it as she kisses me harder until it comes out; we swim to the top gasping for breath as we break the surface. A huge smile covers Sookie's face; she pulls me to her and kisses me again.

We swim around for a little while longer before I drag her back inside, we change into dry clothes, curl up on the couch and talk for hours. I'm not usually a big talker, but there's something about Sookie that just opens me up and makes me talk nonstop; and listen to her of course.

We eventually decided to head back to her house, on the drive back I spot something utterly annoying. A car is tailing me, paparazzi, I can see a camera.

"Fuck." I hiss, watching them in the mirror, "hand me my phone." She hands it to me and I dial Alana's number, before she can say 'hello' I start growling in Japanese that they were following me.

The only thing I hated about being a model was the damn nosy paparazzi. "Shut up I'll deal with it." She says and hangs up. A few minutes down the road the man cuts in front of me and rushes away.

I pull up at Sookie's house, apologize for my rudeness, walk her to her door and then head home. When I get to my house I find Pam's car parked outside, and she's leaning against it with her arms crossed angrily.

"What?" I ask stepping out of my car.

"You interrupted us."

"She's the one that told me 'call if they show up. You need a break.' So take it up with her." I mutter, "she's got some big thing against us being in the media."

"And by us you must mean you." She pulls out her blackberry and practically throws it at me. I look at the screen and see the _TMZ _page with a huge story about Alana and her lesbian affair and bad attitude.

"What the fuck?"

"She was going to head down to some store in Shreveport but someone else caught her leaving me house. I thought she was going to fucking hit him or something."

"She's had a bad past with them." I mumble, my eyes fixed on the image of Alana's head whipping around to face the camera, anger in her eyes, "I didn't think about it before I called her. When did I get so dependent on her to save my privacy?"

Pam takes her phone back, leans up and kisses my cheek before getting in her car and driving off.

It wasn't until later tonight when I found that they didn't just stick to Alana's story, but they had some huge thing about Sookie and I, I could only hope she didn't believe it because nothing could be done with me all the way in Sweden.


	9. Love The Way You Lie

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 9: Love the Way You Lie**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Before I write up chapter 9 I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, mostly because I fail at replying to you guys, I usually get your reviews to my phone, during school so I can't reply. But thank you all for your reviews you guys are amazing~!**

**SPOV**

I had to fly back to California the next day for an interview; I was sitting in my office afterwards tapping my foot to the music blaring from the office next to mine. Valeria was singing along to Love the Way You Lie when she exited the elevator and stepped into my office.

Her hair was pink and purple this week, she smiled at me as the papers spilled from her arms, "Shit." She cussed, giving me an apologetic smile as she kneeled to pick up the papers, shoving her long pink hair from her face so she could do so.

I rush around my desk and help her scoop up her bundle, but I stop when I see the worlds **Northman caught cheating? **My hands stopped, but Valeria didn't notice, she scooped up the article, handed me a few papers and rushed out again, cussing up a storm. She hated when she dropped things.

I stayed kneeling on the floor in my pencil skirt uncomfortable but unable to move, which is when the last two people I'd ever expect to run into step into my office. John Quinn and Bill Compton.

I stand immediately and back toward my desk, "what are you doing here?" I ask in a hiss, my stomach doing nervous flip flops.

"That's no way to greet someone Sookie, what happened to your manners?" Bill asks Quinn nods in agreement; my stomach tightens as they step into the office.

"They must have been knocked out of me." I snarl, "What do you want?" both visibly flinch, but their smiles never falter.

"We just came to see you, we're working here now."

"Well thank God I don't." I reply, "If you don't mind I have work to do. Please leave."

But they do the opposite; they walk in further and close my door. My office has no windows, just a big, solid door. Who the hell thought of _that _smart idea?

"Now Sookie, that's no way to treat your co-workers."

"You're one to lecture me on manners William Compton." I reply, reaching for my phone as they walk closer. My heart jumps into my throat, "Get out."

"We just want to talk." Quinn says, attempting to be reasonable. Both are way beyond the boundaries of 'personal space' but then again they had both always breached that.

"Get out." I growl, this angers Bill who growls, and Quinn's eyes flash in annoyance.

"Now we don't want to hurt you Sookie." Quinn purrs out the lie with confidence.

"Soo-." Valeria pauses in the door way and I've never felt so relived to see the girl in my life. Both men jump, and Valeria's grey eyes become hard, her thick lips pulling into a hard line and her spider bite flat back rings jutting out of her lips, her hands clench at her sides, "Bill Compton what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Bill's cool, confident demeanor falters, and if he was a dog I'm sure his tail would have been tucked as he and Quinn scampered from the room. Valeria kicked the door shut behind her before rushing to my side, "Sookie are you alright?"

I nod, sinking down onto the couch she leads me too, her grey eyes are full of innocent pure concern, the corners of her mouth are turned down in anger and worry, she watches me and something about her just breaks me down, I feel tears sting my eyes and she pulls me into her.

"Thank you Valeria." I whisper, her arms are wrapped around me as I cry into her shoulder, "I was so scared. I haven't been alone with them since…" I trail off. God I had dated them?

"Sookie, what did they do to you?" she asks, pushing me so I'm looking into those innocent, childlike grey eyes. It's something I can't not answer, but I don't want to.

"When I was younger-the year before I left for school…Bill…he." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and whispered the words 'raped me' so faintly I hardly heard it. But Valeria did, and her eyes flickered with anger, but they still remained soft and concerned.

"And Quinn?" she asks softly, I can tell it hurts her to ask me almost as much as it hurts me to think about the years of abuse I stupidly took, "did he too?"

"No, not that. He just hit me. A lot." I say, "I-why are they working here?"

She shrugged, I couldn't expect her to know, she was just the bosses assistant she ran errands, but had no clue about why people worked here, "I haven't seen them do an inch of work since they started."

"Why'd you get so hostile when you walked in?"

"Look's kind of bad when you walk into a closed office door and find a girl being advanced on by a man who'd hit me and another man." She says, "Come on, grab up your work, I'll take you home."

"I-I live in Louisiana now, my flights not until tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?"

"I planned on being here until my flight." I shrugged.

"Nonsense. Get your stuff; you can stay with me." She says, her face is smiling but her eyes are filled with an intense anger. I gather my belongings and follow Valeria out of the building.

Valeria drove a Suzuki of some kind, she slipped on and helped me onto it, somehow I managed to get on in my pencil skirt, and handed me her helmet, I went to protest but she ignored me so I put it on and she took off down the road toward her apartment.

Her apartment was pretty nice, well furnished and in a good neighborhood, she had a pull out sofa bed, which she made up for me and we sat and watched movies and talked, she was the only person I'd actually told about Quinn and Bill. Pam was the only other person who knew about what Bill had done.

After three straight hours of doing work we took a break and watched a movie, it was some sappy movie about a woman whose boyfriend cheated on her, kept telling her he didn't and then she found out he really didn't and the person that said he did just wanted her.

So stupid and cliché.

"I saw you noticed the Eric tabloid." She says after awhile, "I found the pictures of you two together. You don't believe that do you?"

"No, I don't." I say, "it's just a tabloid." _And he's been with me a lot.. _

"Good, I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She says with a yawn, "I'll see you in the morning Sookie."

I nod and she turns the light off plunging me into darkness, the light from the moon trickled in through the blinds.

I sat up thinking about Bill, Quinn, Eric, Pam and how we were as kids. Everything.

Then I sat and thought about Valeria, she was only 22 and I hardly knew her yet she had gotten me to open up about something I kept shoved way down in my mind. Maybe it was just that she asked, I don't know.

I went to sleep and dreamt about Eric, when I woke up I missed him terribly and it was only when I landed in Shreveport and got into Pam's car that I remembered he was in Sweden.

"How was your visit back?" Pam asks conversationally on our way back to my house.

"Eventful." I mutter as we pull up at my house.

"How so?" she shuts off her car and looks over at me. I notice that she has dark blue eyes, unlike her brother's bright eyes, but even though the color differed the eyes could be the same.

"Bill works at _Tasty _now." She growls low under her breath, suggests we go inside and I tell her the whole story, then she tells me about Bill, Sophie and the money mess.

"I guess I should go take my money to Sophie Ann." Pam sighs, annoyance crosses her face, "I'll see you later Sookie."

"Hey Pam, can we have a girls day?" I ask as she stands at the door, "Tomorrow?"

"Sure Sookie, I'll see you tomorrow and we can set up the plan. Sleep well." She smiles one last time and walks out closing the door behind her.

Pam wakes me up at 8 the next morning, forces me to shower, get dressed and into her car. We drive down to the diner and sit in the same booth we always do. Mary comes and takes are orders, chatting with us for a bit.

She was always happy, I can't remember ever seeing her not happy when I was little. Always had a smile on her face.

After breakfast Pam drove us to the hair salon, and paid for us both to get my hair done, after much protest on my part, and then we went shopping and I paid for her purchases. It was a good day.

After shopping we went back to Pam's house, watched movies made dinner and talked until late in the night, I hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time. I learned a lot about her debt with Sophie, about how she got into her club, and what she'd been doing.

The last thing we did was put _Titanic _in her DVD played before we passed out.


	10. Because You Loved Me

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 10: Because You Love Me**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**And thus begins the drama. ^^**

**EPOV**

Alana wasn't at the airport to pick me up when I arrived; I took a taxi to my house. When I entered the house I was greeted by singing, I followed it into the living room where I found a tangled haired, drunkenly dancing, hardly clothed wasted Alana singing, somehow on key, to Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me'.

"You gave me wings and made me fly you touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me you said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you."

She spotted me the second I stepped into the room, her green eyes glazed over and red. Black tear tracks stained her cheeks, and my stomach knotted, what the hell had that article done to her, "Lana…" I whisper.

"You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak you were my eyes when I couldn't see you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me." She slumped to the floor.

"You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me the light in the dark shining your love into my life you've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth my world is a better place because of you."

"Lana, give me the bottle." I whisper, walking toward her. She frowns and takes a big gulp of it.

"You were my strength when I was weak you were my voice when I couldn't speak you were my eyes when I couldn't see you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me."

"Alana, give it to me." I demand, kneeling beside her and grabbing the bottom of it. Her grip is tight, and she fights and whines to keep it, still singing drunkenly.

"You were my strength when I was weak you were my voice when I couldn't speak you were my eyes when I couldn't see you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach you gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me. I'm everything I am." She sings miserably.

"Alana, let go of it." Her fingers slip from the bottle and I almost drop it. After setting the bottle on the table I return to Alana's side, "what happened?"

She pushed a newspaper toward me; her fathers face was splattered across the cover. They had released him from jail? I looked back up at her; tears were brimming in her eyes, her lip shaking as she bit it to keep from crying.

"Come on pretty girl." I whisper, scooping her into my arms and carrying her up the stairs into my guest bedroom. I laid her in the bed and she pulled me down with her, curling into my side and hugging me.

"Why would they let that fucker out?" she snarls, "He's a sick man and should be locked up for ever-no _killed._" She continues to ramble angrily and all I can do is listen, like I always had.

Alana had been living next door to where I was staying when I moved to New York to start my career. We had become friends instantly, and she trusted me-something she informed me often was not normal for her.

Her father was a sick man and locked away for the attempted murder of a neighbor, which was Alana's break from his custody, he emancipated her and she went into modeling as well.

She told me it was to prove to her that her dad was a lying prick, which he was, and that she could do anything she wanted. And oh boy had she.

"I won't let him touch you, I promise Lana." She nods and says something that I can't understand.

Before she slipped off she sung the words, "Because you loved me." _Poor girl_, I fell asleep shortly after her and woke up to a bright flashing light, I had left the blinds open when I fell asleep.

The paparazzi never seemed to stop, I quickly slipped from the bed and yanked the curtains over the window, Alana was pushed up right in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "you've got to be kidding me." She grumbled.

I shake my head and shuffle toward my bathroom upstairs, after my shower I contemplate calling Sookie but change my mind because I don't know if she's home or out. I leave before Alana, my driver taking me to some photo shoot; I honestly was too tired to remember at that moment.

It turned out it was for a vampire book, followed by another for jeans, finished by an underwear add and a swim suit add. When I was done all I wanted to do was go home, but I had a dinner and a party to attend, thanks to my manager.

My days were booked for the whole week; I stopped to sleep for maybe 5 hours the entire time and by Sunday when I collapsed into my bed at 9 I was out the second before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up the next morning the house was eerily quiet, I laid in bed for five minutes trying to figure out why and suddenly realized that it was 10 am and Alana wasn't making a shit load of noise like normal.

I jumped out of bed and ran down to her room, on the way down I spotted her on the ground in the kitchen phone in her hand.

"Alana!" I ran to her side, checking her breathing and pulse. She was still alive but not breathing. I quickly called for an ambulance, cussing more then I should have in more then one language trying to wake her up.

The doctor told me she had had an asthma attack because she had not been taking whatever it was she took for her anemia. They said she should be okay as long as someone, also known as me, made sure she was taking her medicine.

She did wake up about an hour after the doctor had talked to me, and I could take her home the next day, and she could fly back to the states the day after that. I forced her to go back to Louisiana with me; she was completely against that idea.

When we got home two magazines sat on my porch, one read "Northman Caught With Manager and Super Model Alana Horror" and the picture of us asleep the other read "Northman's Old Girl Caught Breaking Down" with a picture of Sookie crying in some girl's arms.

"What's that?" Alana asks, peering at the magazine. She frowned; it quickly turned to a scowl. "You better go see her. Now." She snaps, snatching the magazines and walking inside slamming the door shut in my face.

"Bitch." I yelled through the door before turning and heading down the steps, I hadn't made it to my car when a body slammed into me sending me crashing to the ground.

"You stay away from my sister Northman!" Jason yelled, his fist making contact with my face in the most unpleasant way, "She doesn't deserve your shit she's been through enough. Leave her alone. I know you were my best friend, but stay away."

"Jason, you can punch me as much as you want but I'm not going to leave her alone. It's a fucking tabloid and I can assure you nothing is going on between Alana and me."

"Bullshit!" he yells, swinging at me again, I grab his fist and shove him to the ground, quickly pinning him there, "Get off!"

"Listen to me Jason." I growl, "I don't have anything with Alana, I never have. She's not into me."

"Yeah fucking right. What kind of girl isn't into you?"

"A lesbian," Alana says from the porch, "that's what kind of girl isn't into Eric. I'm more into the other Northman."

The look on Jason's face was priceless and distracted me enough for him to shove me off of him and onto my ass, "Sorry, it's just…"

"Jason I understand. I'd do the same if it was Pam."

"Not like it matters, she's been in New York living with a girl from her work."

Jason got to his feet and helped me to mine, "I don't really know what happened, or who she's staying with."

"You could ask Pam." Alana suggests, "I was talking to her and she said she'd been hanging out with Sookie a lot." How had I not known this?

"Thanks."

"Don't be too hard on yourself; I triple booked you most days awhile ago before you met her so you were really busy. When I made them you really had no personal life. I'm sure she understands why you didn't call." Alana shrugs.

"Or she buys into this garbage too." I snap.

"My sister is smarter then I am." Jason points out, "I'll see you around Eric." Alana grabbed her bag from the bottom of the steps where I had left it and went inside.

**And since I now have to go wash the hair dye from my hair, I am finished. Enjoy~! **


	11. Familiar Taste of Poison

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 11: Familiar Taste of Poison**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Warning, nasty nasty things happen in this chapter, kinda. Plus some ass kicking! :D**

**PS-Sookie has been in New York with Valeria for a week and a half, so this is two days after where I left off with Eric's point of view!**

**SPOV**

"Sookie, go away." Valeria grumbled, rolling over her now red and black hair spilling over her face, but I can still see that her grey eyes are open, "why do I have to get up? It's 7 am."

"Because we need to get to work, I have to finish up my article on Eric's interview and you have spying to do. Up." I give her a hard shove and she spills off the bed with a squeak.

As I'm walking out she yells out, "that's a real nice way to treat the person you're living with, for FREE." I shake my head and pour myself a glass of orange juice, Valeria comes out a few minutes later in a pair of black skinny jeans, a Vampire Diaries shirt, a pair of converse and a jacket, pulling her hair into a high pony tail.

I grab my bottle of water after setting my now empty glass in the sink, shoulder my purse, toss Valeria her keys and we walk out the door, down the stairs and onto the streets of New York.

"Can we stop for breakfast?" Valeria asks outside her favorite bakery, I nod and she crosses the busy street, I rush after her and into a tiny little bagel shop. Inside she pulls me into line abruptly, and after we get our bagels I notice we're following Bill and Quinn down the street.

I eat my bagel and follow her in silence, we follow the two all the way to some shitty busted up old building and she pulls me down an alley way, something I would normally flip out about, but with Valeria I was safe.

We head down the back alley, and finally back onto the street heading for _Tasty. _We get in the elevator at 7:49, I sigh.

Valeria sits down on my couch when we enter my office, I sit in my chair and we get to work. The article is taking forever for me to finish, polish it off, and make it shinny and worth something.

I try to ignore the want to call him, to hear his voice; I have to work hard so I can finish it before tomorrow. Besides Eric's interview I had a few articles on stupid celebrity gossip that my boss wanted me to find the real story of. Meaningless garbage.

My door opens and I freeze in my work, Quinn enters the room and gives Valeria a disapproving look, "that's highly unprofessional."

She gives him a sparing glance, "so is sexual harassment." And then she goes back to her work.

"Can I help you?" I snap, Quinn's attention turns to me, "Well?"

"I was just here to drop this off." He tossed the paper on my desk, stared at me for a minute, and then left.

"Creep." Valeria comments, I roll my eyes and continue writing until 3pm, I print out copies and with Valeria behind me, I take them to my boss. Or well that was the plan, but she had her door locked.

I gave the papers to her assistant and Valeria and I headed down to lunch, "Val, do you mind if I head home?"

She gives me a concerned glance, but nods, "I'll walk you home."

"No need." I mumble, grabbing my stuff and heading out the door before she can argue. It's not a long walk back, and all I do is not think. I'm tired of it, but when I pass a tabloid stand with an old one, of me crying in Valeria's arms in my office, because someone had somehow gotten in my office without me knowing.

I stomp past the stand and move quicker toward our apartment, I usually don't make a habit out of being out in public much anymore. I run up the stairs and into the safety of Valeria's apartment.

I've been staying with her while I finish up my work, she usually hangs around my office because she's jobless, occasionally she does the mail for _Tasty _but she is actually private security and a body guard so it helps.

I sleep for 4 hours until Valeria comes back and decides were doing karaoke, I groan but she insists. I protest that I can't sing, nothing could make me sound decent. Nothing.

"Oh just get over it Sookie!" she says with a huge grin, pulling her karaoke machine out of her room and plugging it in.

She hands me the microphone and flips through CD's, she lets out a small "ahaha" and puts in one of the discs.

"We sing together then!" I say, she shrugs and grabs a mike, "alright?"

"Fine." She smirks and evil glint in her eyes and a devilish grin on her face.

"My hands are searching for you. My arms are outstretched towards you I feel you on my fingertips my tongue dances behind my lips for you. This fire rising through my being burning I'm not used to seeing you. I'm alive, I'm alive."

I surprisingly find myself getting into singing, because I like this song, its still shocking and as I sing along it doesn't bother me that I'm making Valeria sounds twenty times worse then she is, I also realize she's faking bad singing.

"I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing. My hands float up above me and you whisper you love me and I begin to fade into our secret place." 

"The music makes me sway the angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you. I'm alive, I'm alive. I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing.""

"And so I cry the light is white and I see you. I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing."

"Take my hand I give it to you now you own me all I am you said you would never leave me I believe you, I believe I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healed." We sing a few more songs before I tire out and go get us drinks.

Valeria keeps singing, I realize that she usually sings when she's had a long hard day, when something really bad happens. My suspicions are confirmed when I reenter the living room and the guitar opening of "Familiar Taste of Poison."

I sit silently on the couch and listen.

"Drink the wine, my darling, you said take your time, consume all of it but the roses were only to drain my inspiration. The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and..." 

"I breathe you in again just to feel you underneath my skin; holding on to the sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison. I tell myself that you're no good for me I wish you well, but desire never leaves I could fight this til the end. But maybe I don't want to win."

She probably doesn't even realize that I'm in the room, not that she's going to care if I am or not. 

"I breathe you in again just to feel you underneath my skin; holding on to the sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison."

"I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober I want you on my mind, in my dreams behind these eyes and I won't wake up, no not this time." 

"I breathe you in again just to feel you underneath my skin; holding on to the sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison."

"A familiar taste-." The microphone drops from her hand and she stumbles toward the couch holding her head, "Sookie…can you go get my medicine? I left it in my bag in your desk."

"Yeah." I say, quickly jumping up to get my shoes, office keys and a sweater. I run down the stairs, out the door and rush down the road. I never really found out what Valeria took medicine for, but I knew that if she didn't get it she'd freak herself out and faint.

I rushed up the steps to the building, we luckily don't live to far from the office, I flash the guard my badge, rush into the elevator and then into my office. Why had she left her medicine here? She never left her stuff here.

I quickly unlocked my desk drawer and retrieved her bag slinging it over my shoulder before I slammed the door shut and made to run out the door, but Quinn's body covered the whole frame and the door fell shut behind Bill and locked.

My stomach dropped.

"What are you doing here this late Sookie?" Quinn asks a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm getting my things." I reply, trying to keep my voice strong.

"Nobody else is here this late." Bill points out, my heart jumped into my throat and I backed toward my phone, Quinn and Bill walked closer to me, "Just us and the guard downstairs. 5 floors downstairs."

_Oh god, oh no, oh god __**no.**_ I feel like I'm going to puke, Quinn and Bill are on either side of me; both grab my arms and move me to my couch, _no. _

I try to shake one of them off, I just need one arm free but it doesn't work they're both too strong.

"You're just as pathetic as your little friend Valeria. Just as easy."

"What the hell did you do to her?" I snarl, meeting Quinn's eyes, finally able to spea.

"You'll see soon what we did." They shove me onto the couch releasing my arms at the same time. I lash out, kicking at there knees and swinging at Bill's face. They stumble back and I run for the door, I don't make it because Quinn's hand is fisted in my hair and pulls my back, slamming me into my table.

I don't scream, or cry, or do anything they want. I fight, I fight like hell biting and kicking at them. They can't get a grip on me, but Quinn does get a grip on my shirt and it rips like paper, but I don't stop even as they drag me back.

They still don't have me pinned when my door opens and Valeria enters with the last three people I'd expect to see, Eric, Pam and Alana. And Valeria has a gun, "Don't fucking move." She growls, I hear the gun cock, and she points it at Quinn's head.

Quinn just laughs, until Eric yells angrily and his fist connects with Quinn's face as he grabs for Valeria's gun, he knocks it away and Bill dives for it, so does Valeria, I don't know who gets it but Alana yanks Bill back and tosses him into a wall.

The rest I don't remember because the last thing I see is Quinn falling toward the table, and me and I scramble away as a gun fires and I close my eyes and curl up by my desk, I knows there is more fighting but I don't watch.

After a few minutes a warm hand wraps around my arm and gently pulls me to my feet, followed by a second warm hand on my back leading me into the hallway. "Sookie are you alright?"

I don't recognize the voice right away, so I assume its Alana. When I crack my eyes open she's kneeling in front of me tugging a sweater off and holding it out to me. I take it silently and pull it over my head.

A few minutes later Valeria and a woman I didn't remember seeing come out, Valeria leading a bloody Quinn in cuffs toward the fire exit, the other woman with Bill following her. Valeria's bag is slung over her shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here Sookie." Alana helps me up and leads me over to Eric who wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. I lean into his side as we follow Pam and Alana out.

Eric takes me down to a limo, lets me slide in and then curl up into his side watching Alana look over Pam as if she had been the one Quinn and Bill had attacked. Which maybe they had, Pam was never one to pass up a fight with anyone.

Looking closer I notice that Pam has a light bruise on her jaw and blood on her hand, Alana has a nasty bruise on her arm and a bit of blood on her mouth, "what happened?" I whisper, fearing looking up to see how bloody Eric was.

"Bill and Quinn got caught, and they'll be punished. Just not in court." Pam replies, "are you okay with that?"

"I don't give a fuck about what happens to them, as long as they don't get the chance to do anything horrible like that again." I mutter angrily.

Pam smiles, leaning over and brushing a piece of hair from my face, "that, Sookie, is what I hoped to hear. Go ahead and rest now. You look tired."

**Songs aren't mine. (duhh :D)**

**Flyleaf-All Around Me**

**Halestorm-Familiar Taste of Poison.**

**Next chapter up soon~! :D**


	12. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 12: Chocolate Chip Cookie.**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Authors Ramble/Crappy Excuse(feel free to skip over): Don't you just hate hackers? I know I do. They all deserve death….or jail time…for life. Someone hacked my computer and I couldn't access my files, then someone dropped a Trojan virus on my laptop, so I've been trying not to kill my computer(aka throw it at a wall and jump up&down on it) in anger. Which is why I haven't updated, also I just went on break, so I was rushing to get school work done before hand. **

**EPOV**

I pulled up at the address Alana had texted me, a small dark building called _V's Tattoos and piercing palace. _Why was she here? I wouldn't get my answer sitting in my car, but I still didn't want to get out of the car.

But eventually I do, and I walk inside the small shop to find it darker then I expected. A few tattooed guys were sitting on couches in the waiting room; pictures lined the walls, tattoo ideas. I looked behind the counter where the certificates hung.

A name scrawled across one says "Valeria Mischief". Is that even her real name?

"Eric is that you?" Alana called, from the backroom.

"Yeah." I call back.

"Come on back." I walk through the curtained door into a hallway, most of the doors are open and the rooms are empty, except one, where Alana is sitting on the chair with her shirt off, reading a book. I notice she has gauze on her hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Tattoo." She shrugs.

"She has an unnaturally high pain tolerance." Valeria comments from her rolly chair behind Alana. She's adding details to black, feathery wings that cover Alana's back.

"Models are supposed to be all tatted up Lanali." I tease.

"They aren't supposed to be five foot two either." She retorts, "How's Sookie?"

"She's good." I reply, sitting in the extra chair in the room. I watch the Valeria move the needle expertly over Alana's back, her eyes narrowed in concentration, "how long have you been working on that tattoo?"

"A few months." They reply together, "and I got this one done today." Alana raises her left hand.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She sing-songs, closing her book as Valeria sets her needle down and gently blots the area she was working on, removing extra ink.

"Don't move Alana." Valeria demands, taking Alana's blackberry and taking a picture of her back, before covering the newly inked spot.

"So anyways, I was wondering about that movie premier we were invited to…are you going?" she asks tentatively.

"Yes, why?" I could have sworn I'd already told her that I was attending. She probably forgot, again.

"Well, are you taking Sookie with you?" she asks, clasping her bra on before tugging her shirt over her head.

"I haven't asked her yet." I answer, hoping she'll drop it.

"Why not?" she asks, pulling her wallet out, handing Valeria some money and walking out the door she clearly expects me to follow her. So I do, "I need a ride."

"I haven't asked her yet, I was going to really, I just haven't found the right time." I answer lamely, unlocking my car and opening the door for Alana.

"Find the right time Eric. She does know your going." Alana helpfully points out, "Pam asked Sookie to go shopping with us Thursday. To have fun, but I'm sure by now she's wondering."

"I'll ask her Alana." I say, "I will I promise."

"Are you going to see her tonight?"

"I don't know. She's been pretty shook up about the whole thing in New York. She hasn't really talked to me much."

"Go. Ask. Her. Just spend time with her, go for a walk in the park, take her to the movies, do _something_. You've given her plenty of space. I promise you'll be fine." She sighs, "Drop me off at Pam's house please."

I just shake my head and turn on the radio, letting Taio Cruz fill the silence, Alana seems okay with that and hums to herself, lecture safely averted. I pull up at Pam's house and stop the car, "we have a photo shoot soon, for hottest celebrity blah blah blah." She smiles at me before slipping from the car and heading up into Pam's house.

I pull out and head toward Sookie's house, she's on the porch when I pull in and smiles at me, "Eric. I didn't know you were coming!" she sounds excited and wraps her arms around my neck, leaning up and kissing me softly.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her back, smiling against her lips, "I wanted to surprise you." I say, she smiles too.

"Well I'm certainly surprised. I missed you." She lets me go and I let her go.

"I missed you too, how have you been?" I inquire as she takes my hand and leads me up to her house.

"I've been good, busy, but good. And you?"

"I've been good. Really busy with all of my photo shoots and such. I've finally got a break until next Friday, thank god." I smirk, she stiffens and I know she does in fact know. Damn.

"Oh really? What are you doing Friday?" she asks, as if she didn't know.

"You know, you're a terrible liar." I wrap my arms around her and pull her back into my chest, "Would you like to go to the movie Premier with me Sookie?"

"You really sound like you want me to go with." She teases, I growl softly, kissing her neck. She giggles and I smile against her neck before capturing her mouth with my own. She spins around wrapping her arms around me and kissing me back.

She breaks the kiss for air and smiles softly, "I'd love to go Eric."

"I knew you would. Sorry it took me so long to ask you." I whisper, she smiles at me so bright and bubbly a huge difference from the last time I saw her, curled up in a ball on the hotel bed shaking with fear.

"It's alright Eric. Really." I don't think she's just talking about me not asking her sooner, I think she knows how guilty I've felt for leaving her alone after New York. Because I'm an idiot, "Shit. My cookies." She says suddenly, rushing inside the house. I chuckle and follow her in.

The house smells like chocolate chip cookies. Yum. I stood in the doorway watching Sookie pull the cookies from her over and carefully move them to a plate, I snuck up behind her and grabbed one, carefully biting into it.

She smacked my arm, but laughed. "They're really good." And they were, they practically melted in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like them, keep your hands off of them." She warns, pulling me from the kitchen with her. We sat down on her couch and talked for along time until I could feel sleep pulling at my eyes.

"I've missed you Sookie." I murmur, stifling a yawn, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I've missed you too Eric." She whispers, leaning over and kissing me, crawling into my lap as she did, "I've missed you a lot.


	13. Premiere

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 13: Premiere.**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**It's been 1 month since chapter 11, and 4 days since Chapter 12.**

**Thumbs up for coming up with the name of a fake movie off the top of my head? :D **

**SPOV**

I woke up next to Eric Thursday morning at the lovely time of 1am; he was asleep peacefully on his pillow next to me. His arm slung around my waist. Much like he had been when I woke up in the hotel the morning after they all rescued me.

He had left that morning, mostly because I had pushed him away and asked him to leave. Because I was scared and I just wanted to be alone. I regretted it later, but I had already sent him away. It wasn't his fault; I don't blame him for leaving. I would have too.

I was a mess for weeks, and Pam was the only person I saw that whole time. Alana showed up once a few days before Eric had, and then yesterday to confirm our plans. I slipped out of my bed, kissing Eric's cheek before gathering my clothes and showering.

His bathroom was amazing, as big as a bedroom with a huge shower and a spa type bathtub. The shower had to have at least 5 shower heads. It was official; I was in love with his shower.

Once I finally convinced myself to step out of the shower and into the cold bathroom I wrapped a towel around my body and found one to dry my hair with. Eric was still asleep when I reentered the bedroom.

I chuckled softly to myself, walking over to my bag and find my jeans and tank top. After I dressed I made my way into the kitchen to get breakfast started, just as I set the plates down Eric shuffled into the kitchen, blonde hair dripped down his shoulders and trailing down his chest.

"Mornin' sleepy head." I chuckle, he smiles at me placing a soft kiss on my head before grabbing water from the fridge, "I made scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Yummy." He says, guzzling the water as he walks to the table, I sit across from him digging into my breakfast, "so you guys going shopping today?"

"Yeah, after we get settled over there. I'll see you when we get back right?" he nods, mouth full of eggs, "Good."

"I forgot to ask, did you want to go to the after party?" he asked once he was done eating.

"It's up to you, I don't have a problem with it." I answer; he stands and grabs our plates, kissing me again. He doesn't say anything, just goes and washes the dishes.

A series of knocks come from the door, "I'll go get that." I laugh, wiping any breakfast from around my mouth and heading to the door. Alana and Pam are on the other side of the door.

"Morning Sookie." Alana greets, waving at me with her left hand.

"Hold it still." I demand, she freezes her motion. In the center of her palm is a rose, surrounded by a blue-y green thorny vine. Dark and light green vines wrap around her wrist, go up her palm and circle her ring and pinky finger, "So pretty."

She smiles and says a soft 'thank you' before stepped past me and screaming at Eric to move his lazy ass.

"Good morning Pam." I say, stepping onto the porch so Alana can yell at Eric about how we're running late. She likes to yell, don't have the slightest clue why. But then again Eric was now coming down stairs, shirt on hair brushed, keys in hand.

We get in the taxi and head to the airport, we have half an hour to get through security and onto the plane, luckily the airport was empty and we got on the plane just in time. 3:33 the plane departed. Alana and Pam discuss what stores we are going to go to, and the names make my head spin.

When we land at 7A.M I'm pulled from Eric and tossed in a taxi headed toward stores in Los Angeles. We go into almost every store, and before we've even found dresses Alana had purchased two pairs of Louis Vuitton heels, a bunch of other shoes and a few pairs of jeans.

Pam had also found shoes, and a dress. Alana is the next to find a dress inside a store I didn't get the name of, and they continue to drag me in and out of stores until I finally find a dress and they let me go to the hotel.

I collapse onto the bed, my bags falling to the floor, Pam and Alana laugh setting their bags down as well, Alana changes quickly and heads out again, don't know where she went.

But Pam gets into the other bed and falls asleep in 10 minutes later. I quickly joined her, getting comfortable on the bed. We were woken up three hours later at 3pm by Alana and Eric entering the room, laughing hard.

I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and rolling out of the bed. "Come on sleepy heads, time to go shower and get ready." Alana says, walking over to Pam and shaking her awake.

She's met with a cold glare from the bar owner, and it doesn't waver as Pam gets up from the bed and stalks into the bathroom and closes the door loudly. I grab my bag and follow Eric out, while Alana tried to convince Pam to let her shower.

Eric was still chuckling as he unlocked our door and let me in; I set my bags down on the floor and kicked my shoes off. We had 3 hours to get ready, and Eric was already getting to work, wiping makeup from his face.

"What were you doing?" I ask, chuckling to myself as he makes mascara tracks down his face.

"TV interview." He mutters, "Alana forced me."

I take the wet tissue from his hand and search for my makeup removing clothes to help him get rid of the mascara, "you're a model and you haven't learned tissue doesn't help?" I toss the wipe away in time for Eric to lift me up and set me on the counter.

His mouth claimed mine, his hands holding my hips as his tongue explored my mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him to me, he kisses and bites his way down my neck, pulling at my shirt until he pulls it off over my head and throws it across the bathroom.

I tug at the bottom of his shirt until it comes off over his head, my hands quickly working on undoing the button of his jeans, "bed." Eric said against my lips.

I shake my head, "shower" and he obeys, carrying me toward the shower, my bra coming off next as he sets me down, pushes me against the wall and reaches to turn on the shower while I push his boxers down.

He takes off both my jeans and underwear before lifting me up into the tub and I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses down my chest, his lips are soft compared to his stubble scratching me as he kissed over my chest.

I pull his face back up and kiss him hard, he pushes me gently against the wall as the water rains down between us. He shifts us and slides into me slowly.

He moans softly as I rake my nails down his back, he moves us to another wall so the water is spraying on his back; the tiles are cool on mine as he thrusts into me and pushes me up the wall, his mouth claiming mine again.

He leaves more love bites down the other side of my neck, as he moves in me, trying not to slam me into the wall like he wants to, his hands grip my hips tighter as he's close, he growls out my name with his final thrust and carefully sets me down, leaning against me and kissing me softly.

An hour later we were stepping out of the shower, now clean, and wrapping ourselves in the nice fluffy towels Eric had bought-because he didn't trust hotel towels. Personally I had nothing against this because neither did I.

"I'll let you get ready. I'm going to take a nap." He grins, kissing me once more before laying down on our bed and closing his eyes. I roll my eyes and grab my bag.

Alana also decided he wanted to get me something extra, a stop in Victoria Secret. I don't know who it was for more, Eric and me or Pam and her. We spent 30 minutes in the store.

I had put what she bought for me in my dress bag, which I now carried into the bathroom with my makeup and hair bags, and another hour and a half later I'm dressed and ready, in a light purple one shoulder dress that fell down to the middle of my thigh, purple strappy heels, with my hair in big curls down my shoulders and my makeup done light.

When I exit the bathroom Eric is just getting ready, pulling on his jeans. He stops when he sees me, his eyes traveling down my body and back up, "You look amazing." He murmurs, buttoning his slacks and pulling on a white button up shirt.

"You do too." I whisper as he pulls on a belt.

"Can you braid my hair for me?" he asks, I nod and make him sit on the floor because he's too damn tall for me to reach him any other way. His hair is soft, and slips through my fingers like silk.

When I finished his readjusted his attire and we walked out the door and down to Pam and Alana's room, where they're both walking out of the room, hand in hand. Alana is in a black scoop back dress, the scoop stops just at her lower back, showing off her intricate wings.

She had her Louis Vuitton heels on with those and Pam was in a dress with a black top and light pink skirts, and pink heels that match it. We follow them down the hallway and into a limo.

Eric pulls me close to his side for the whole ride, and it's already starting to get dark when we pull up. Eric lets Alana get out first with Pam and when the door opens cameras are flashing widely.

The door closes and Eric leans over, kissing me softly, reassuringly even, before we slide out and the cameras flashing are brighter then anything I can think of. I stay close to Eric, who has his arm wrapped around me, the whole way to the door, stopping with him and posing as best as I can.

All of my time writing stuff about celebrities and I've never really been on the red carpet, always on the sides, behind the billions of flashing cameras, never this close to the chaos. Eric quickly leads me inside, stopping briefly to tell Alana something before we head inside.

The movie was called "Shrink" and about a high school girl struggling with an eating disorder. The actress was a new girl; it was her first movie, and an amazing actress. The movie brought tears to almost everyone's eyes.

Afterwards we all headed to an after premiere party, Eric headed straight to the bar and got all four of us drinks. I drink my down fast, trying to calm my nerves. I don't know why I'm so on edge.

While Eric and Alana go get us more drinks Pam and I try to find an open table, and thanks to Pam's extreme rudeness we found a table and four stools in the packed bar. I guess since she wasn't a "somebody" she didn't care.

Alana was the first to make it back, slipping into a chair between Pam and I, "Eric got swarmed by reporters. They're all asking about you Sookie." Alana laughs, passing me a new drink.

10 minutes later Eric finally makes it to our table, smiling widely he leans over and kisses me hard before slipping onto the stool beside me, we dance, talk and mingle for the next 6 hours and finally around 2 am get into the limo and head back.

Even though Alana had had about 4 times the drinks Eric had she was walking in a straighter line then he was, though he was fairing better then Pam who'd kicked off her shoes while we were dancing. I'm not even going to go into how horribly I wasn't walking, because mine was more of a stumble.

Getting up to the rooms was fun, Pam ended up slumped on the floor by her rooms door while Alana tried to open the door. Eric got the door open easily, and we manage to get into the room and toward the bed relatively easily enough.

I was smart enough to take my dress off before I fell onto the bed, my head hit the pillow and I was asleep.

**I'm doing the next chapter from Sookie's POV and then the same chapter from Eric's…I think I'm not sure. –shrugs- Let me know what you think! :D**


	14. Dirty Pop

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 14: Dirty Pop**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with this worst headache on the planet. Sookie was still asleep on the bed next to me; my eyes memorized every curve of her body. She was lying on her side, tucked around a pillow wearing nothing but a bra, matching red lacy panties and her black heels from the night before. Her hair was laying around her on the pillow some falling over her shoulder.

Compared to Sookie the Victoria Secret Angel's paled. As if she knew I was watching her, her eyes cracked open and she smiled at me, "good morning." She mumbled tiredly, sitting up slightly, wincing.

I leaned over and kissed her soft lips, she returned the kiss, her hand sliding through my hair and undoing the braid it had been in. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her too me, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue.

A knock at the door interrupted us, I glared at the door and walked over to open it. The room service guy turned beat red, left the food and ran down the hall. "Eric, you're naked." Sookie commented, coming up behind me and slamming the door shut.

"Fucking Alana." I muttered, heading back into the bedroom with the food and picking my bag up to find my aspirin.

Alana texts me to get my ass to the shoot and bring Sookie if I want because Pam is there too, so after we eat I throw on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants, so does Sookie and then we're out the door.

When we get to the shoot I hear music I haven't heard in years, The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson is blasting on set, Alana is dancing around the set because once again I'm late.

Oops.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Alana calls, dancing over to us and spinning Sookie around, "Go get your butt in gear so when the photographer shows us we'll be ready. When I come back out of wardrobe Alana is dancing with the makeup artist singing off key to some weird song I didn't know.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about. What's the deal with this pop life and when is gonna fade out? The thing you got to realize what we doing is not a trend  
we got the gift of melody we're gonna bring it till the end Come on now." Alana seemed to be having fun, and so was Sookie, laughing and dancing along with her.

"So he's not here yet?" I ask, Alana shakes her head no and shrugs. I find a chair to sit in and watch the girls enjoying themselves. Finally the photographer shows up, apologizing a million times for being late.

We brush it off, heading into makeup while he set up. The shoot didn't take too long, we were the first in a line of 16 other celebrities. I wasn't sure of the magazine, I was usually pretty uninformed of that because of Alana's unending scheduling, but I noted everyone in attendance was in pairs. Four singers, four models, four actors and four singers.

Alana was antsy to leave, practically stripping down to nothing on her way to wardrobe, Sookie was laughing at something Alana had said when I walked up to them, "Ready to go?"

The girls nodded and we headed back to a car, Alana directing them to head to our hotel, then to wait while we packed up our stuff and headed to the airport. I was a little sad to be going home, I wanted to stay longer, but Pam had to get back to work and Sookie had dinner plans with her brother and his girlfriend.

I napped for most of the plane ride, and crawled back into bed when we got to Sookie's. hours later Sookie walked back into her room and woke me up, inquiring if I was feeling alright.

I felt like crap, and quickly found out I had a fever of 103, which forced Sookie to force me back to my house and into my tub filled with ice. "Jesus Christ Sookie! This water is cold!"

She shrugged and left me in the tub, when I stumbled out and hour later Sookie was curled up on my couch asleep, I brushed her hair from her face, her face was hot. I smirked and shook her awake handing the thermometer to her. She groaned when her temp hit 104 and I picked her up and put her into the tub, clothes an all while I grinned.

My grin was quickly wiped away when Sookie grabbed my arm and yanked me into the tub, splashing water everywhere, "gotta keep your temperature down too. But we need to get medicine."

"I called Pam." I say, adjusting us so we're both comfortable in the bathtub, "She's getting us medicine."

"Okay." Sookie turns so she's straddling my lap and kisses me, "since we're both sick what's it matter?" she mumbles against my lips when I stop her.

"Pam is here." I reply, hearing the familiar click of her heels resounding to the otherwise quiet halls, "In the bathroom!" I yell, after which I have to take a deep breath, and I find my nose is stuffed up.

Pam enters the room, her nose is red and her skin pale the usual, except for her bright red cheeks, "fuck you both." She growled, setting medicine down on the table, "Alana's not sick, yet."

"And just where is our beautiful Alana?"

Pam's eyes cast slightly downward, her annoyed and cheerful expression faded, "with her mom."

"That was today?" Pam nods, "I'm going to stay here a little, after I go to the doctors. Because she's bringing her mom back to our house, I don't want her to get sick."

"Of course, you're more then welcome too." She nods and heads out the door, closing it behind her.

"What's wrong with Alana's mom?" Sookie asks in a soft voice, turning to look at me.

"She went in for her first chemo treatment today. If Pam's germs are around the house Lynn will get sick." I answer, my fingers starting to lose feeling and my feet and a few vital organs were also starting to go numb, "Lets get out of here."

I slip out and pull Sookie with me, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her upstairs. My heats cranked up, and I pull the curtains over my windows before helping Sookie out of her wet clothing.

My sweat pants are heavy and hit my floor with a thud as I kick them off and pull my shirt off with them, tossing them with Sookie's clothes, grabbing my towel and drying off, trying to warm my body up.

A pair of smaller hands wrap around mine and pull the towel away, Sookie presses against me and leans up to capture my mouth, her tongue pushing into my mouth and exploring my mouth while her hands explore my body, sending waves of heat and pleasure through me, "we wont get interrupted by room service this time." She whispers against my lips, tugging me into the bed, "and it'll help sweat the cold out."

"Or make it worse." I mumble, picking her up and laying her on my bed, "It's worth the risk." She smiles against my lips, her small hands tangling in my hair as her legs wrap around me, pressing us closer together.

Of course something would interrupt us, my phone rang out loudly, and I would have ignored it had it been anyone but Alana or Pam, but it was the ringtone they shared, "It's okay, I don't feel so good." Sookie says, before quickly sliding out from under me and rushing to the bathroom, I grab the phone and follow her; it's a text from Alana. She says she's taking her mom home and then coming to drop off something better then medicine, heath freak.

I set the phone down and walk behind Sookie, sweeping her hair up and holding it from her face, rubbing circles on her back soothingly; she sinks to the floor and presses her face to the unused bathroom toilet seat. My stomach is fine, and I'm thankful because I hate being sick like that more then I hate being feverish.

When she goes to stand up she's shaky on her legs. I text Pam and tell her to get something for Sookie's stomach, because I have nothing soothing here. I get Sookie warm, lay her down on the couch and get a pan incase she gets sick again.

She finds a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon and lies on the couch watching it, I go look up a recipe for chicken soup and make her, Pam, Alana and me a big batch. Sookie and I finished our soup 5 minutes before Pam showed up, bags of stuff in hand.

"I hate Alana." She mutters, passing by the TV, the purple haired woman in question followed behind her, her hair is shocking cut to hang by her shoulders and back to its natural red color. Sookie sits up, eyes wide staring at the sickly looking red head.

"Shut up Pam. If you were pregnant you'd want everyone else to suffer with you too." She snaps angrily, Sookie's eyes are even wider.

"You aren't supposed to dye your hair when your pregnant." I comment, she narrows her eyes at me in anger, "well your not."

"Kiss my ass." She sneers, storming past me and into the kitchen. She comes back later with some orange juice, a glass for everyone but Pam who comes out after her with a clear bubbly drink, "And nothing says you can't dye it, besides now I don't have to dye it anymore." She shrugs, "you know I have OCD about my hair."

She sinks into an arm chair, shooting a saddened glance at Pam before watching the TV, sipping at her drink. Pregnant.

I look at Pam, who is staring intently at the TV, almost forcing it, "Pam, have you been feeling nauseous?" she shakes her head no. I look to Alana who shrugs and says something about pregnant.

I glance at Sookie, she's looking a little better; she'd finished her drink and sat up slightly, her eyes focused on the TV as well, though I'm betting she's more interested then Pam is.

"Pam can you help me in the kitchen?" I ask, standing up and grabbing her arm before she can say no. She grumbles something, but I don't hear it, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She says, pouring herself a drink, "my girl friends just pregnant and bitchy." She starts to walk away, but I snag her arm and gently pull her back, "What now Eric?" she hisses, I draw my hand back.

"That's not what's wrong, you're just as bitchy as her. I'm your brother."

"You're her best friend." And with that she stormed out of the room and outside. When I re-entered the living room only Alana was left, "Talk." I demanded, I was her best friend, and Sookie was still Pam's.

"She's mad because I hid it from her for so long." Alana whispers, "and she thinks…" she trails off, taking a deep breath, "she thinks that I was hiding it from her because I think it's yours."

Every function of my body stopped, I didn't breath, my heart dropped to my stomach and my stomach knotted so hard I thought I'd be sick, my sister thought I'd slept with the woman she was in love with.

With a shake of my head everything cleared up, "I've never slept with you in my life!" I yell angrily, "Is she that fucking insane? I'd never sleep with someone Pam's been in love with for years."

Alana's face fell, something sad that made my stomach clench I shouldn't have said that. Alana sighs, "my mom is staying the night at my place. Her boy friends son is sick, I'm going to find a hotel or something to stay at." She gets up, but I grab her arm before she can leave, "No way are you staying at a hotel, your pregnant and sick."

She shrugs, "I'll go."

"Alana Michelle Vega you are not going anywhere." I hear the door open, "Pamela Megan Northman neither are you so just shut up." I see her mouth snap shut in the mirror, Sookie halting behind her, "Sookie, can you go get sheets from the closet upstairs?"

She rushes around Pam and goes upstairs, "and you. Why the fuck would you ever think I would sleep with her?"

Pam's eyebrows shoot to her hairline, "Eri-."

"Shut. Up." I growl, she shuts her mouth, "Why the hell would I sleep with Alana? Don't you trust me? I'm not like that, I'm not him so don't you act like I'd ever do that to you. You're my sister; you know I would never do that to you, ever."

"Eric…"

"Pam, seriously. I'm not him." She gives me an apologetic look, "Now what the hell are you mad at her for?"

Pam just shook her head, spun on her foot and walked outside okay. Sookie came back downstairs, looked between the two of us, tossed the sheets at me and went outside. I spin back to face Alana, "whose is it?"

"I have no idea." She murmurs, her hand on her stomach, "well I do but…" and she trails off again.

"It doesn't matter to me, but go tell her." Alana sighs, her eyes flickering with defiance. Her stupid ego needed to be popped. I handed her some sheets and she went upstairs, slamming a door behind her.

Pam came in, and without a word grabbed sheets and stomped upstairs. Sookie came in behind her, "I feel really sick." I rush to her side, helping her up into my room, laying her down, and hand her a thermometer, "I'll be back." I say after taking it back.

I rush downstairs and call a doctor, staring at the thermometer in my hand, 104. The doctor is rushing over here, telling me she was already coming over here. Must be for Alana or Pam. Not sure.

I sit and practically chew my nails off waiting for the woman to get here.

**Bahahahahaha. :D**

**I may or may not have said Alana was into chicks only…maybe not. I don't remember. Anyways. Yeah. **


	15. Alone Time

**_edited/changed!_**

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 15: Alone Time. **

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**3 things:**

**You get to see a whole new side of Sookie, through Eric's perspective :D I'm going to write Alana and Pam reconciling as a separate story if you wanna check it out. A new little story is spiraling out of control in my head, so it will probably surface soon. :D**

**I had fun writing this chapter, enjoy~! **

**EPOV **

Doctor Ludwig was a small woman with a deep voice; she was wheeling a lot of stuff with her.

"Alana also called me, what did you want. You look fine." She comments.

"My girl friend is sick, with a 104 degree temperature. And I'm worried. I think she might be pregnant as well." And to finish my sentence I sneeze and cough, "we're all sick."

"Why do you think she's pregnant?"

"Because only two of the four sick are nauseous and one of the two sick is already confirmed pregnant. And she missed her period, not that she noticed." I say, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"You keep track of her period?" Ludwig inquires, and then shrugs it off, "I'll go take care of her then go see what our pregnant superstar wants."

I sit on my couch, my leg shaking with nervousness, Ludwig comes back down grumbling about something, "I put her on ice, literally, and she's in the tub lying on ice. Keep checking on her and keep her cool until that temperature goes down. You should go check on her, what room is the princess in?"

"Be fucked if I know." I reply, running up the stairs ahead of her and into the bathroom where Sookie is lying in the tub full of ice. Her face is pale and her eyes a closed, but she's smiling, "What is it?"

"Ludwig said I'm pregnant." She whispers, her voice barely a whisper, "also that I have a serious flu."

"I'm sorry lover." I whisper, kneeling beside her in the tub and kissing her gently.

"I'm not. Besides, now you get the fun of having two sick, pregnant chicks in your house." She cracks a smile, her blue eyes shining with amusement, "how is Alana?"

"I don't know, she called Ludwig too, I'm assuming not to good." I brush her blonde locks from her face, her hand is on her stomach and her eyes close, "do you need me to get you anything?"

"A glass of orange juice?" I smile and stand up, heading downstairs to get her the cup of juice, I hear Alana grumbling about something as she goes down the stairs behind Ludwig.

"Not my problem. I didn't knock you up. Don't be so goddamn grumpy." Ludwig barks.

"Maybe you saw it wrong!" Alana yelps, "Please tell me you saw it wrong."

Ludwig spins and shoves something into Alana's hands, "there's the damn picture look yourself!" with that she storms out the door angrily.

"What's wrong Alana?" I ask as we enter the kitchen.

"Twins. Two. Dos. Två. Dva. Tsu. Deux. Două. Duo." She rants angrily in many languages, slamming orange juice on the table, getting two glasses down, I ask her to get me another one so she takes another down and pour juice into all three.

"So your having Twins and?" I inquire, as she chugs down the OJ.

"Eric, I'm going to make a horrible parent to even one kid, but two?"

I sigh and pull her into a hug, she buries her face in the cotton of my shirt and I feel hot tears soak into the fabric, "come on Alana, you'll be a great mother." I murmur stroking her hair, "you've got nothing to worry about."

"Eric, I don't think I can. I have no idea what parents are like. I don't know how to do it." She pulls away from me, "I grew up in a foster home, there is no way I can do that to them, but I can't raise two kids alone."

I grab Sookie's cup and start to walk out, "then go kiss and makeup with Pam." I call over my shoulder. Sookie is lying on the ice with her shirt off, "are you okay?"

"It's so hot." She moans, stretching out in a way that pushes her chest up. I eye the swell of her breasts, smirking to myself before handing her the cup of orange juice, "I hope this ends soon." She mumbles.

Before I can reply Alana opens the door, stepping into the room and walking to Sookie, completely ignoring me, and handing her a tiny picture, "what's this?"

"Ludwig told me to give this to you. It's your sonogram. Congratulations, looks like I'm not the only one with my hands full." She smirks and her eyes trail over Sookie's bare chest, something she doesn't notice, before Alana walks out.

"What does it…" Sookie's eyes are wide and my words die on my mouth as I take the sonogram, two. I grab the thing and rush after Alana, "you're lying!" I shout, she just turns smirking and waves hers, which also has two small little babies.

My legs go out from under me and I hit the floor. Her eyes widen and she jumps, "Eric!" the three girls struggle to get me to a chair, Sookie had been to concerned to put a top on, giving Alana another chance to look, but this time she didn't, her eyes stayed on Pam's tank top clad chest, sadness evident.

"One of you get Sookie back in the tub." I mumble, "I'm alright." Pam grabs Sookie's arm and leads her from the room, Alana is quick to follow them out, practically running to her room.

I sit in my arm chair and stare at the sonogram, running my hand over it; to reassure myself that it's real, and it is.

It takes 3 and a half for Sookie to get better, Pam has already left and Alana was still staying, because both of the girl's egos were far too big for them, I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for all of us when Alana came down stairs, shirt above her stomach with Sookie matching.

They were looking at their stomachs intently; both girls had a bump, and were on the same track, Sookie a little time behind Alana, 16 weeks and 17 weeks, scary, scary thing.

Alana had explained to me that 4 and ¼ months ago she and Pam had gotten in a huge fight and broken up, to which Alana reacted to by having sex with some model she really didn't bother getting the name of.

Now of course I was stuck with both of the weird, pregnant, crazy hormonal women, joy.

I really wished Alana could swallow her pride and go talk to Pam already, because I'm tired of not being able to see my sister at my own house-therefore having to leave Sookie and go see her.

But I doubted Alana would do so, of course I was wrong because she pulled her shirt down to reveal keys in hand, "I'm going to see Pam, put my food in the fridge." And she was out the door.

"How did you do that?" I ask, eyes wide as I bow down in front of Sookie, "my goddess." I sweep her into my arms and kiss her hard.

"I just wanted some time alone with you." She says against my lips, her arms around my neck, "I made her promise not to come back until tomorrow." She nips at my bottom lip playfully, "now where's my breakfast."

I chuckle and set our dishes down on the bar table, and help Sookie up to her chair. I sit down and we both eat quickly, rushing to head out anywhere. Which translates into my back yard, where we sit and talk and just enjoy each others company, something we don't get too much of with Alana around; not that I mind my friend staying here but still.

Sookie smiles over at me, taking my hand and pulling me and my chair around the table, pressing her soft lips to mine in a slow, lingering kiss. I smile against her lips, pulling her into my lap.

My hands roam her body before finally settling on her belly, rubbing it with my thumb as our tongue dance together. Her hand finds mine and she laces her fingers through it, breaking our kiss and spreading feather light kisses down my neck.

She gently bit the nape of my neck, sliding so she was sitting on my lap with on leg on either side of me. She pulled at my shirt, running her fingers up my chest and tossing it across the patio.

Her hands were cold as they ghosted across my abs, up my chest, and over my shoulders which she gently rubbed, relaxing the muscles greatly. Her lips found mine again, and I found the bottom of her shirt and tugged it off over her head.

"You're not wearing a bra." I comment.

"They don't fit anymore." She mumbles with a shrug. I smirk, brushing her hair off her shoulders and kissing them, slowly making my way down her chest and capturing her nipple gently with my lips.

She moaned softly, her head lolling back her eyes closed, "Eric…"

I carefully pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, and carry her into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me.

I lay her on the bed and work her jeans off, kicking my own to the floor and crawling up to kiss her again, her fingers dance around the waist line of my boxers. She looks up at me with playful eyes, biting her lip softly.

"What is it, lover?" she pushes my shoulder, knocking me on my back and straddling me, leaning over to kiss me, her fingers still teasing the elastic of my boxers. I growled when moved, rubbing against me, my cock got harder-if that was even possible.

She giggled, smiling widely, "what's wrong, lover?" she purred in my ear, I bucked my hips, trying to flip her over, "Ah, ah, ah. My turn." She chastises.

Jesus, what has come over Sookie? Not that I minded, but seriously… my train of thought ran away when her hand slipped into my boxers, sliding them down my legs before she kissed her way up them again.

"Sookie…" I groan when she stops and makes her way back up my body, a devious glint in her eyes.

"What?" she asks, innocent as a flower, "what do you want me to do?" a coy smile pulls at her lips.

"I want you to fuck me Sookie. _Now._"

"Impatient little thing aren't you." She teases, slipping her panties off as quick as I bet is possible, she hovers over me, "can't you ask nicely?"

"Sookie." I groan, my plea cut off as she slowly slides down onto my aching member, "Oh fuck Sookie." I moan, arching into her, a low moan escapes her lips as she arches her back, head tossed back.

I grab her hips, helping her keep a rhythm; I can't help but marvel at the sight. I never thought I'd see the day when Sookie was riding me like this. She pressed her palms on my chest, speeding up as she leaned down and kissed me hard.

She slows down then, too caught up in kissing me, I buck up into her and hit just the right spot, because now she's saying my name over and over, moaning loudly, "Sookie.." I say hoarsely, she lets me flip her over; hands tangling in my hair as I fuck her.

Sookie comes downstairs an hour later, her hair still dripping from her shower, she sits down beside me,"what are you thinking about?" she asks, leaning into my side.

"how hungry I am." I chuckle, "how about we go out to dinner?"

"Alright. Where too?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart." I answer, quickly getting to my feet and pulling her with me.

"Can we go to that restaurant next to Pam's bar?" she asks, eyes wide with eagerness.

"Sure, go get changed." She rushes upstairs, very excited, and I go find my keys while she does, she comes back down in a pair of jeans and a tank top-from the look of it she shoved herself into a bra too.

I chuckled to myself, extending my hand to her. She takes it and pulls me out to the car all too happily. We get to the restaurant, called Broadway, to find it closed, "Perhaps we should go eat at Fantasia." I suggest.

"Yeah sure." She says, so I pull around the back of the bar and we go in the employee entrance, heading to the bar and getting food. I still didn't know why Pam served food, I'm sure she had some weird reasoning behind it.

Sookie was almost done eating when the sister in question entered the bar, hand in hand with my red-haired manager. I nudged Sookie and nodded to the pair, "finally." She grumbles with a smile, the pair spots us and waves as they get food and head into Pam's office.

We finish up and head home, crawling into bed together and falling asleep, I'm already dreading the month long shoot I'll be at for my role in a show about a model clawing her way to the top and struggling with the drugs all of us apparently use.

Stupid Alana.

**AN: I have two stories that I want to post but I don't which I should post first. There will be a poll on my profile if you don't mind looking at them&voting. Because I don't want to be juggling 3 stories at a time. Two is okay though. :D **


	16. Breakfast

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 16: Breakfast**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**I want it to be May already, new SVM book!**

**And a true blood marathon today! Fuck yes! :D erm..I mean..yay? XD**

**Happy New Year~! :D**

**First chapter of my other story should be up soon. :)**

**SPOV**

2 months without Eric was boring, uneventful, and I didn't do anything but work, which I was now doing as an accountant for Pam, because I couldn't fly back and fourth from Louisiana to New York. Alana and I spent a lot of time together those two months.

We were exercising a lot, changing everyone's diets, and going shopping to buy maternity clothes-in Alana's style meaning we go the most expensive clothes she could force me to buy.

But I still had fun while we were together, sometimes browsing the internet for baby names and other things about being pregnant; we were taking classes and other things. But most of all while we were spending time together we were trying to keep our minds off of our partners.

Since we were having twin's we really shouldn't be engaging in any sex, oral or otherwise, and of course as my luck would have it all I could think about was Eric and how much I reallllly wanted to fuck him.

Alana and I had decided to stay away from them, not hard for me to do, until we could control ourselves. Alana walked into the bar one day, a broad smile on her face, "what is it?" I ask, pushing my paper work away.

"I figured his name out!" she tosses a magazine down on the table, I pick it up.

"Claude Crane? He's gay." I say, glancing up at her, "Right?" at least the last time I heard about my cousin he was into men.

"And I'm a lesbian. But look where one trashed mistake left me." She points at her round belly, "Drunken people make mistakes all the time, and honestly I thought he was a chick until his giant cock was buried in me."

My face burnt bright red and I stared at the table, "Who's _giant cock_ was in you?" Pam asked, I heard Alana inhale sharply.

"Claude Cranes." I toss the magazine to Pam who whistles and says 'lucky bitch' under her breath.

"He's coming down here." She says, "I mean he has the right to know about his baby, so I'm going to go bug him on set."

"Did you two wake up together?"

"Yes, we shared lovely hangover hell." Alana replies, sinking into a chair, "anyways, he'll be in town in a few hours, so I was going to drive up to his shoot. Any volunteers to come with?" she looks at us both.

"I have to do work. Sorry." I say with a sheepish smile, turning back to Pam's finances.

"So do I sorry sweetheart. Are you gonna be okay to go alone?"

"Yep." She says, "It'll just be boring. I'll talk to my babies though. See you later Pam." She leans over and gives me a half hug before kissing Pam's cheek and leaving. Pam sits down across from me, turning to her order forms and double checking them.

The truck pulled up and she unloaded and I double checked we got everything. Working with Pam was fun, and it seemed as if we'd been together since we were kids, like I never left.

I liked that. I still missed Eric but working with Alana and Pam kept me distracted from thinking about how much I wanted him home. I didn't now when he'd be back, he was in Sweden and due to the 7 hour time difference we never got to talk much.

After Pam got everything restocked she locked up and drove me home for the night, heading back after we had dinner. I spent the rest of the night watching TV until someone knocked on my door around 9pm.

I slowly got up and headed to the door, peeking out and seeing a tall blonde man sitting on the banister of my porch, "Eric!" I yelped in surprise, yanking the door open and pulling him into a hug.

"Hello lover." He whispers, a smile on his face as he hands me a rose, "I missed you." He leans down and kisses me softly.

"I've missed you too." I say, smiling widely, "how was Sweden?"

"It would have been better had you been with me. How are you feeling?"

"Great." I smile, "much better now that your back." We go into my living room, he sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"How are they?" his hand ghosts over my round belly, I snatch it up and lay it flat on my belly, it takes about 5 seconds before one of them kicks gently. He smiles, "Did you find out the gender?"

"No." I say, "I didn't want to know until I found out if you wanted to know." I take a small breath, "Eric, you never told me, how do you feel about this? About me being pregnant and you becoming a father?"

He doesn't answer right away, and I start to get nervous, "at first? I was scared. I didn't know what to think. Or if I was ready to have kids, or anything. I was just scared." He takes a deep breath and moves slightly, "but then I thought about it, and I was happy. You were having my kids, I would always be apart of your life, no matter what and that made me happy."

He stops again, "then I thought about it some more and I decided that I didn't want the kids to be the only way I was in your life, I don't want to ever not be in your life. I want you to be mine forever. I love you Sookie." He whispers in my ear, setting a small box in my hand.

I open the box slowly to reveal a small ring with an aquamarine stone set into a thin band, "Eric.." I whisper my heart thundering against my chest.

"Will you marry me, Sookie Stackhouse?"

Tears burn my eyes, and for a moment I forget to answer, he shifts nervously behind me, "Yes. Yes of course I will marry you!" I say, twisting carefully and kissing him hard. He takes the ring from the box and slips it on my finger before kissing me again, "But can the wedding wait until after." I gesture to my stomach.

"Of course Sookie." He says, I rest my head on his chest, we lay on the couch and talk about things that have happened in the two months he was away, I tell him all about the doctors visits and I show him the newer sonogram and we agree on waiting to find out the genders until they're born.

So I show him the list of names Alana and I had made, he liked a few and laughed at a few Alana had written down. Around 11 sleep finally pulled me down; I laid down next to Eric and fell into a dead sleep.

I woke up the next morning to rapid knocking at my door, I sat up slowly blinking a few times before rolling out from under Eric's arm and shuffling downstairs. I pulled the door open and was met with a smiling Alana, Pam, and Claude.

"Hello cousin." He greets, a puzzled look crosses Alana's face, I nod to Claude and turn to Pam or Alana for an explanation.

"We're going out to breakfast! Get dressed!"

"Okay." I mumble, heading back to my room, I shake Eric awake and begin putting clothes on, "Alana says we're going to breakfast. Does she know your back?"

He shrugs in response and slips out of bed pulling on his pants and shirt, "I guess well find out wont we?" he grins, taking my hand as we walk back into the living room.

"Eric! Your back!" Alana yelps surprised, but her surprise dissipates when her stomach growls, "lets go!"

We all get into Pam's car, the whole ride is filled with talk between the three models, Pam and I are up front rolling our eyes at some of the things they're saying, I raise my hand to rub my eye and notice Pam's gaze follows it.

My face turns red as her mouth drops open, "he didn't…" she doesn't stop or say it loud enough that the three in the back hear her, she keeps driving down the road toward Louise's diner.

Once we arrive we sit at a table, Claude, Pam, and Alana sit on one side, and we sit on the other. Mary comes over to us almost instantly, smiling broadly, "Well, well, it's a pleasure to see you two again, you too Pam. And who are your friends?"

"Mary this is my cousin Claude." I introduce.

"And my girl friend Alana." Pam fills in, gesturing to the red head beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." She says cheerily, "what can I get ya'll to drink?"

"Just water for me." Alana says, I order water too and Pam, Eric and Claude get milk. Mary nods and goes to get the drinks, Claude, Pam and Alana stare at the menu but Eric and I just sit back, we order the same thing every time.

When Mary comes back she looks at us and chuckles, "the usual?"

I nod and ask for extra strawberries, she smiles and takes that down, Alana orders waffles with about every fruit available on them, Pam gets French toast and Claude gets pancakes, "Should be out soon dears. Congratulations Sookie."

I wonder if she saw my ring, or if she's talking about my pregnancy, "I'll be right back." I mumble, sliding out of my chair and heading in a beeline toward the bathroom, when I exit the stall Pam is leaning on one of the sinks.

"Let me see the ring." She says, holding out her hand. I walk over to the sink, wash my hands and then let her see it, a smile tugs at her lips and she pulls me into a hug, whispering congratulations into my ear, she hands me a paper towel and walks out of the bathroom as I dry my hands.

I trail behind her, when I get to the table Claude, Eric and Alana are off talking about there work again; I take my seat and look at Pam, rolling my eyes. She smirks and then laughs.

When our food arrives I dig into my waffles hungrily, Eric picks at his chocolate chip pancakes, Pam eats hers almost as quickly as I do, and Claude and Pam seem to have started an eating contest because they're both shoveling it in along with Alana.

When I'm done, before all three of them, I set my knife on the plate a little loudly and notice Claude and Alana's eyes on my hand, "Holy shit."

Eric looks up from his food then, "that's a beautiful ring." Claude states, putting another piece of his breakfast in his mouth, I notice Eric's food is gone, Pam is done and Claude is now finished. Alana is still working on her fruit.

I smile, "You know my own brother doesn't know I'm pregnant. Nobody does, Pam will you take me down to Merlottes?"

"Sure." I pull out my phone and ask Jason to meet me there; he says okay so when we're done and paid we leave, Pam drops Alana, Claude and Eric off at her bar, where Alana's car is so they can take Claude back to his shoot.

Pam drives toward Merlottes silently, I want to break the silence but I can't seem too, I feel a small kick against my stomach and chuckle, "looks like someone woke up." I set my hand gently on my belly where I felt the kick and the kick comes again.

"Can I?" Pam asks softly, I nod and she pulls up at a light, gently placing her hand over my belly, she smiles when someone kicks against her hand, "those are some strong kicks." She comments, driving again and pulls into Merlottes parking lot 5 minutes later.

We find a table and she sits with me until Jason shows up, she quickly departs when he finally does, heading toward the pool table area, hardly anybody is here, so when a hand lands on my shoulder I know its Jason, "Hey Sook, sorry it took me so long I wa-holy shit Sookie! You're pregnant!"

My face turns red, "yeah."

"How?" he sinks into a chair dumbfounded.

"You of all people know how that whole process works." I mutter under my breath, he lets out a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Sorry Jason, I've just been really distracted."

"How far?"

"25 weeks just about." I answer, he whistles under his breath his eye on my belly, "I'm having Twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, two." I grin.

"How does he feel about this?"

I smile and show him my hand, "I think he's just fine with it." Killing two birds with one stone.

"Jesus." He grabs my hand and looks at the ring, letting go after a minute, "I'm happy for you Sis."

"Thanks Jason." I smile and we talk for a little bit longer before he has to get back to work. Pam takes me back to my house and helps me clean the house up a bit, When Eric and Alana finally arrive back home we all head out back to sit and talk, as if Alana and Eric hadn't been talking for the past hours.


	17. Double Birth

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 17: Double Birth  
**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Does anyone else have a hit count problem? Mine says 0 for many stories/chapters I've posted since new years even though people have reviewed the chapters. Also, I was going to do there deliveries separately...but this just happened.  
**

**EPOV**

_**12 and ½ weeks later.**_

I had been lying in bed with Sookie when we got the call, the phone jolted both of us awake and I scrambled to answer it. Pam told me Alana was going into labor and Sookie and I scrambled out of bed, half way down the stairs Sookie's eyes went wide and she gripped my arm, digging her nails into it.

I helped her to the car, grabbed our stuff and tore down the road in the direction of the hospital. When we got there Sookie said she was okay, and we went and found Alana who was in room 224.

"Ungh." She groaned as we walked in, narrowing her eyes at me, "You! Call Claude. NOW." I nodded and quickly backed out of the room to call the model. He said he would be here in 30 minutes. I relayed this to Alana who growled in annoyance.

"I don't want to sit here in labor. I want them out _now!_" she growled at Pam, she backed up and shrugged turning to face somewhere behind me. I watched Alana who was growling in pain, her hands fisting in the sheets. I didn't notice what Pam was looking at until Sookie whispered something about water.

I turned around and found Sookie looking at her feet. Pam was quicker then I was and I was soon following Sookie and a nurse and doctor into the room across the hall, 225. I sat next too Sookie for the next 3 hours, letting her pretty much break my hand and vent and flip through channels on the TV.

Claude came in to check on Sookie when he arrived before going to Alana's side. Sookie managed to fall asleep 5 hours later only to be woken by Alana across the hall, "I think she's finally having her baby." Sookie groans, "go check on her."

I stand up and kiss Sookie's forehead before crossing the hall into Alana's room where Sookie's suspicions are confirmed, Alana is squeezing the life out of Pam and Claude's hands.

"Just one more push Alana." The doctor says, "You can do this."

"One more push? I'm having _twins! _Sie verdammt dumm männlich!" She yells, "Om jag kunde skulle jag sparka dig i ansiktet."

"Alana just fucking push," Pam growls, "yell at him in many languages later." Alana grabs Pam's hand tighter, looks at me and narrows her eyes. I raise my hands in surrender and back up.

A few minutes later a babies cry fills the room, "It's a boy!" The doctor informs, "And oh. The other one is ready to come out, come on Alana."

"Är du helt _jävla_ skämta?" she yells angrily, her face red and sweaty her hair a mess.

"Just push." The doctor says, Alana groans but does anyways and 10 minutes later a second cry fills the room, "It's a girl." He says softly. Alana sighs and sinks into her bed; I stay for a bit until the doctor asks to let her be so she can rest.

I head back into Sookie's room; she's half asleep watching TV, "It's a boy and girl." I tell her, brushing her long hair back from her face. She takes my hand gently in hers, running her thumb over the back of it, suddenly she's grabbing my hand tighter, clenching her teeth.

The doctor comes in several times to check on her and how far along she is, every time he tells us 'soon', Sookie is starting to get impatient, she wants to leave but he tells her that she can't, because he's waiting to see if the baby will turn.

"I'm going to go get some food." I say around 1am, "The machine is just around the corner." I kiss her softly before I dare leaving the room; I scoop my food out of the bottom of the machine when Jason walks down the hall.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. My boss wouldn't let me leave and I was over in Monroe" He explains, "Where is she?"

I nod toward the room and sink into a chair to let the two of them talk, I pick at my food absently leaning my head against the wall and exhaling a shaky breath. "Northman!" Alana's voice echoes through the silent hall.

I toss my food into the garbage can uneaten and cross the hall into 224; Alana is laying in her bed with one of her twins, the boy. He has wisps of red hair on his little head, and a cute pink face.

I sat in a chair next to the bed, Pam and Claude had gone to eat, "what's his name?" I ask softly.

"Vincent Michael." She says, "Do you want to hold him?" I nod and we carefully pass him between us.

He opens his brown eyes and looks up at me for a few seconds before snuggling into my arms and closing his eyes again. She smiles at me and then closes her eyes with a sigh. I don't want to ask where her other baby is, but I have to, "where is she?"

"The doctors are doing a test on her." She answers, "They think she may be deaf. Her name is Drew Lee."

"Pretty name." I say, "I'll let you get some rest. I need to go check on Sookie." I get to my feet and lay the baby in its bed thing and leave Alana to sleep just as Pam and Claude enter the room.

They're silent as they slip into chairs and also settle to sleep. I cross the room into Sookie's where a doctor is with her, "it would seem that the baby in front seems to bee in an oblique position still, I was hoping that the baby would move, but they're not. Miss Stackhouse, I think you need to have a c-section." The doctor uses a soft voice, obviously hoping not to freak Sookie out-but it doesn't work.

"What?" she all but yelps, then her face goes twisted in pain and then she grabs at my hand, I feel like my hand is going to break.

"Sookie, its okay." I say, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "If the doctor says its better listen to him, okay?" she nods, her grasp getting tighter until she finally lets up.

"Alright Mister Northman, we'll need you to go change, since I'm assuming you want to be in the room." He hands me the hospital scrubs I need to be in and points me in the direction of the bathroom before explaining what will happen to Sookie.

I change and then I follow Sookie and the doctors into the room, I sit beside her as the doctors prep her and raise the tiny screen, keeping it low enough so well see the babies from our positions.

I was watching nervously the whole time, my eyes flicking between Sookie and the doctors, my foot tapping on the ground at a rapid pace.

There's a cry echoing through the room and my foot is still tapping until there's a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket tucked into my arms and one of the nurses tells me it's a boy. I smile, carefully positioning the baby so Sookie can see him. He's got dark blue eyes and light blonde hair.

She smiles too, distracted from watching as the second baby is being taken out, "what…" she whispers.

"It's a boy." I tell her, she smiles wider her eyes fluttering between open and closed. I glance up from the baby and see that a nurse is with another baby-a silent baby. I try not to say anything, because I don't want to freak Sookie out.

My heart rate speeds up until it's thudding against my chest so hard I can hear it, I watch as the nurse tries to influence the baby to breathe, it doesn't seem to be working. My heart is in my ears now, thudding loudly.

And then the cry breaks the silence in the room, my heart stops and drops back into place, a second cry joins the first and then the baby in my arms joins his siblings crying, I try to shush him and do so successfully as I pass him back to the nurse who does a second check.

I'm handed the other and told it's a boy as well, wrapped in a white blanket with chubby cheeks, a pink face and blue eyes. Wisps of blonde hair cover his head and he's very tiny. The nurse tells me he weighed in at 3lbs 4 ounces. His brother weighed in at 5 lbs exactly.

I move him so his mom can see; she smiles tiredly her eyes closing slightly. The baby is taken back and we're asked the names Sookie tells me the names and I agree and tell the nurse.

She says they will be back soon; I change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and return to Sookie's side. When the babies are wheeled in she is quick to ask to hold them, Alexander is handed to her and they hand his younger brother Daniel to me.

Daniel looks up at me with his dark blue eyes and a smile on his face; he grasps at my hair, but can't reach it. He settles for my shirt and snuggles in, I smile at him.

The babies are asleep now and so is Sookie, I lay Daniel in his bed and cross the hall to peer in on Alana, Claude and Pam. Both girls are asleep and Claude is sitting chewing on his lips perplexed, Drew in his arms.

He looks up at me, "can I talk to you?" I nod. He lays Drew in her bed and walks with me down the hall out to where all of the babies are, he stands with his hands buried in his pockets, looking at the kids, "Drew isn't a girl." His voice is soft.

"What?"

"Drew has both sexes. The doctor has asked us what we'd like to do." He speaks almost silent, "Alana freaked out and just went silent she wouldn't say anything."

"What are you two going to do?" I ask, not sure what else to say.

"I can't make that decision for my child. It just wouldn't be fair. He says 55 percent chance female, but 55 percent isn't a hundred. I could-I _can't _do that to a child. Our kids are going to have it hard enough because the media is all over Alana's pregnancy, if we make it a girl it could be the total opposite. I wish Alana would talk about it, but she just wont."

"Just let her be for a little bit, nobodies saying you need to choose now."

"What would you do?" he asks.

"I wouldn't choose. It's not my choice to make. If genetics couldn't decide who says I should?" I say, and leave him to think about it. When I get back to the hall I see Pam leaving Alana's room, I pause and look into 225 Sookie and both of the babies are sound asleep, a nurse is checking on them.

I spin and head into Alana's room, she's faking sleep. I sit down beside her and take a deep breath, "you don't have to choose Alana." She grunts in reply, turning over and groaning. She kept her back to me.

"Look, Claude doesn't want to chose and nobody says you have to." I stand up and leave Alana alone, heading into Sookie's room where she's laying in her bed with Daniel. Alexander starts wailing from his bed and look looks up, "I got him." I say, stepping over to the crib and pulling the crying new born into my arms.

It took a few minutes for me to get him silenced, before he was silently reaching for my hair and twirling it around his tiny little fingers, "Miss Stackhouse, Mister Northman." The doctor says, stepping into the room slightly, "I wanted to come tell you that your boys are identical twins. You should be ready to leave the day after tomorrow. Have a nice night."

I sat in the chair most of the night switching between which boy I was holding. Born October 31st, 2010 at 3:01 am. That was Daniel's bracelet, Alexander's read 2:57.

The nurse came in a few times to check on Sookie and the kids, telling me she'd stay and watch them around 6 so I could head over to the cafeteria and eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food cooking.

I grabbed a lot of food; it cost me about 20 dollars. I found a table by a window and sat down to eat my first meal in a few days. Claude joined me about 5 minutes into my meal, eating almost as much as I was.

We didn't talk at all and once we were done we headed back to our separate rooms again. Sookie and both boys were still sound asleep, and the nurse was still watching them. I smiled at her and she left as silently as she had been sitting. I sat in one of the comfier chairs and pulling it up next to Sookie.

I took her hand in my, her ring glinted in the florescent lights shining against the wall behind the bed. I brought it to my mouth and kissed the back of it before laying my head down on the bed and closing my eyes.

Translations:

You damn stupid male

If I could I'd kick you

Are you fucking kidding me.


	18. Months

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 18: Months**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Skipping time a bit, because this story is coming close to the end.**

**Random: Just as I was starting the whole pregnancy in this story-and looking up stuff on it, because I'm 15 and don't know jack about this stuff- my health class went into pregnancy and reproductive systems. I'll be getting an A+ on my test ;D**

**We lost our 40/30 on the test because our teacher made us take it so weird.**

**Enjoy~**

**SPOV**

**3 months old**

When I finally got home days later I was exhausted. Jason and Eric had been setting up everything and baby proofing the house while I was trapped at the hospital. I'd been fighting to leave since the day after they were born. Diaper changes from hell, amusing baths, and time that Eric devoted to me and the kids was amazing, for 3 months it was like we were a normal married southern couple.

I woke up to the sound of crying; Eric was still asleep so I slipped from the bed and went to figure out which of the boys was crying. It was Daniel he was sitting up in his bed wailing loudly. It was a wonder Eric had slept through it.

I scooped him out of his crib; Alexander was still dead asleep next to him. Breathing steadily, "I guess mommy is the only one who can't sleep through anything." I whisper. He smiles slightly then resumes his wailing.

He needs to be changed which is why he was whining so much I was guessing. I washed my hands, got my supplies and laid him gently on the changing table. That's when I caught a glimpse of the time. 8 am.

I hadn't slept until 8 since before I was pregnant. "You let mommy sleep, how sweet of you." I say, smiling down at him as I carefully undress him. I talk to him through the whole process and he stays relatively silent.

"I bet your hungry." I comment, carrying him out to the kitchen to get him a bottle. A new cry sounds from the baby room, I pray Eric wakes up. When the crying stops I realize he had, and as I'm finishing feeding Daniel, Eric comes out with Alexander in his arms. His hands are tangled in Eric's blonde hair.

"Morning sleepy heads." I smile, kissing Eric's cheek and Alexander's forehead. I carry Daniel out to their play pin and lay him in it. He automatically picks up one of his noisy toys and plays with it, grinning and laughing.

Eric comes out a few minutes later and sets Alexander next to his brother. "You go shower, I'll watch them." He says, smiling and giving me a soft kiss before I head upstairs and clean myself.

When I come back downstairs the boys-and I mean all of them Eric too- are sitting looking in the mirror closet doors. Both boys are propped in Eric's big lap and he's making goofy faces, they're mimicking him.

I sneak away and grab my camera, snapping a few pictures before sitting down beside them. Alexander turns to me and grabs at my ring. I pick him up and place him in my lap. He plays with my ring while Eric and I continue making faces at Daniel.

"I'm going to shower before Alana and Pam get here." Eric says, but he doesn't move, his eyes are locked on Daniels in the mirror. He stood up, setting Daniel next to me on the mat before heading upstairs.

He's still not back downstairs when the door bell rings and Alana, Pam, Vincent and Drew come into the house, "Hey Beautiful." Alana greets with a wicked grin.

"Hey Lana." I greet, Drew in her arms looks at me with quizzical green eyes, I smile at her and bend to eyelevel to wave at her. She smiles and giggles. Vincent makes an annoyed jealous sound from Pam's arms, I grin, "Hi Vincent." I say in the most baby voice I can muster.

He grins elated and then turns his attention to Daniel and Alexander, Pam raises an eyebrow at me and I nod. She carries Vincent over and sets him down near the boys. Alana shoots Pam a look and then nods me toward the kitchen.

I shoot Pam the same nervous look, Daniel and Alexander seem to be responding to her well. I follow Alana into the kitchen, "can you hold Drew? I didn't get to give them lunch before I got in the car."

I nod and take Drew from Alana; Drew gives me a confusing look and then plays with my long hair, which during my pregnancy had grown down to under my shoulder blades. She twirled it around her tiny little fingers and giggled, her hair was growing in red just like Alana's.

"So what did you and Claude decide?"

"We'll let Drew decide when she's older. For now we've decided to just say she's a she. But if she seems to be otherwise when she's older we'll do that when we get to it." Alana replies with a shrug.

"I'll feed her." I offer, Alana sighs in thanks, handing me the bottle and I follow her out while handing the young girl her lunch. She gives the bottle a wary look and then started drinking. Alana scooped up Vincent and fed him while Eric and Pam play with Daniel and Alexander.

The three kids enjoyed playing with those noise squares with things in them, they were giving me a migraine, and by the time Eric had come back downstairs I was more then happy to run upstairs on the excuse of needing to pee so that I could get away from them.

My head sighed in relief at the silence upstairs; I collapsed onto my bed letting my eyes fall closed. As soon as the pounding in my head was gone I went back downstairs where Eric was lying on his belly with Daniel and Alexander in front of him on their bellies. I smirked when I saw Alana taking pictures.

Drew is with Pam, and her tiny head turns slightly when there is a knock on my door. I give Eric an odd look which he shrugs in response to. I move carefully through the living room and over to the door, Jason is standing outside on the porch. I had forgotten he was coming over today.

"Hey Jason." I greet with a smile as I pull open the door and yank him through it. He says hi and asks to use to the bathroom-I find that odd because usually he just does it. I go back into the living room and sit down next to Alexander who is reaching as hard as he can for a set of colorful plastic keys, I push them closer and his tiny hand wraps around them; putting them right in his mouth.

"Who was at the door?" Eric asks, pushing himself up off the ground to sit on the floor.

"Jason, he's in the bathroom." I answer; Eric makes a face that tells me he forgot too. He comes down a few minutes later and slips to the floor beside me, saying hi to Alana and Pam as he does.

**10 Months Old**

"Sookie." Eric's voice rings in my ears, "Sookie, the boys need you." Eric's hair skims my cheek, his lips pressing against it warm, my eyes slowly open and three pairs of blue eyes are looking at me.

"Mommy!" Daniel yelps, a smile on his adorable chubby face, "lunch." I'm puzzled, and he repeats the word again. I find Eric's eyes and he grins pulling me into a sitting position.

"Did I sleep through breakfast?" I ask, stretching and yawning. Eric nods and Alexander pulls on my shirt, chanting lunch with his brother, "right, lunch."

"Cheese!" Alexander cheers, pulling on my shirt yet again, "melt! Cheese!" I glance at Eric who smiles innocently, he was behind this I could tell from the mischief sparkling in his eyes. I stand up and scoop Alexander off the floor, because that's why he was tugging on my shirt.

"So you want melted cheese huh?" I grin, Alexander roars with laughter, Eric walking behind us with Daniel, "you know Daddy could have made you grilled cheese." But Alexander ignores me as I set him down in his high chair and set to work making the boys lunch.

"Alright, I'm going to change, Alana should be here soon." I dash upstairs and change into some workout clothes, brushing my hair out and pulling it up into a bun before descending the stairs just as Alana knocks on the door, walking in with out an invitation.

"Morning!" she greets, saying hi to both kids and Eric before turning to me, "ready to go?"

"Yep." I lean down to each of the boys and kiss them, as I'm exiting the kitchen Eric snags me around the waste and pulls me down into his lap, kissing me long and hard, "Okay, now I'm ready. Have a good day with Daddy boys."

Alana grabs my arm and we head out the door, Tara, Pam, Arlene and Claudine are outside waiting. We'd decided to have a bigger workout group-that way if one of us got sick the other wouldn't have an excuse to bail.

We start by walking down through the cemetery then down the road further, until we reach Tara's house and then we drive down to the gym, where we work out for an hour or swim, then we drive back to Tara's and split ways.

Alana gets in her car and drives back-but I opt to walk back home needing to burn a bit more energy, when I arrive home Alana is playing with the kids and Claude is there. I greet them all and then skip upstairs for a shower.

I change my course of action though, I shave first, and pluck my brows before I start the shower and strip down. As I wait for it to heat up I look at my reflection in the mirror, my hand runs gently along the scar from my C-section-it's hardly noticeable, if I didn't know better I'd wonder if I really was pregnant because I look the same as I did before I started showing.

I turned the shower head on and slipped into the shower, the warm water ran over my skin and I could feel the sheen of sweat disappearing. I felt so nasty after all of that sweating.

A cool hand snaked around my waste while I was washing my hair it sent shivers down my body, Eric's hard chest pressed into my back and hands wrapped around me. I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me long, soft and slow.

He spun me around so we were chest to chest and gently massaged the shampoo into my hair, turning us and rinsing the shampoo from my hair; he kissed me again, soft and sweet, before grabbing the conditioner from the netting it hung in, carefully spreading it through my hair.

He clipped my hair behind me head to let the conditioner sit on my hair for a few minutes and pulled the body wash out, squirting it into his hands and slowly spreading the cool soap over my shoulders, down my back, sides and hips. He grabbed more, this time spreading it down my chest, taking his time as he moved down the front of my body, after he rinsed me off he unclipped my hair and rinsed the conditioner out of it.

I reached around him and found the body wash container, after pouring some into my hand I slowly spread the wash over his shoulders, down his back, over his chest and down, moving just as slow as he was.

As he rinsed off he pulled me up and kissed me, still soft and sweet. As soon as we were clean he shut off the water, grabbed us towels and handed me one.

I wrapped it around my body and he wrapped his around his waist, "Alana and Claude are out front with the kids." He tells me, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I ask, taking a new towel and drying my hair.

"The wedding." He turns and leans against the counter, arms crossed over my chest, "We haven't even set a date yet."

"I know, but we've been so busy. After Alana and Claude head home we can start planning, okay?" he nods, smiling and taking my hand in his, kissing the back of my hand where the ring is. I smile and we head into the bedroom to get dressed.

Alana is sitting out front reading to the kids, which promptly puts them to sleep leaving Eric and I alone after Alana and Claude depart, "I've never been more thankful for naptime." Eric says, slumping down on the couch, "those boys have been up and moving since 5 this morning."

I snuggle into his side on the couch closing my eyes, "then why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"You deserve a break once in awhile too." He says with a shrug, and then launches into wedding plans-and boy does he have ants in his pants about it. And I find it so adorable.


	19. Forever

**Title: Tasty. **

**Chapter 19: Forever.**

**Sookie is a writer for Tasty magazine, Eric is a big time super model that eludes every interview. Eric and Sookie knew each other through their siblings when they were younger. Sookie has to get an interview with the man before she fly's to her hometown to live in her old house. It doesn't go as planned, but when she finds he too returned to Bon Temps will she be able to get her interview or will she end up like the others?**

**Rated: M**

**Apologies for the shittyness of the Wedding. I have no interest in them. Blehk. **

**SPOV **

**4 months later.**

When every girl was a child they probably imagined one of those fairytale happily ever after weddings. With a Cinderella dress, a huge party and then they'd become a princess. And when the girl is older she will grow up to have a beautiful wedding and feel like a princess-even though it's not what they thought up as a little kid.

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room, wearing my moms wedding dress. It was a simple strapless dress with a jewel corset like top and a flowing double layer of skirt that fell to my feet.

My hair was curled and pulled up so some of it was clipped in the back and then fell down my back, the veil hung on the corner of my mirror, my shoes on the other side of the room.

I could hear Alana coming up the stairs; I could see Pam outside in the front yard talking to Claude who had just delivered the kids to get changed. My cousin looked up at me and smiled an odd gesture I hardly ever saw. The look was gone from his face almost as quickly as it came.

Alana pushed open the door and stepped in the room, she was still in her jeans and a tank top, "how are you doing? Nervous?"

I nod, my eyes still watch Pam and Claude downstairs, "I'm going to go get dressed and then get to work on your veil. Put your shoes on, Pam's got everything else under control with Claude."

She grabs her dress from my closet and slips into the bathroom, I watch as Pam takes the twins from Claude, my boys have already ran toward the door but Drew and her brother Vincent are still half asleep.

Pam and Claude are both gone from my view now, and Alana comes out in her blue dress with the brown tie around the waist that I'd picked out months ago, she looks stunning with her red hair curled so it bounces off of her shoulders, and my stomach gets a knot of nerves.

I'm getting married.

Alana puts the veil in my hair, touches it up and then touches my makeup up before pushing me downstairs and into the car that takes us to the park, I can see everyone sitting waiting, Eric is standing at the alter with Jason, smiling and laughing, rocking back and fourth from his heels to his toes.

I smile, trying to keep from crying when I see him. The car pulls around to the back and we get out, "are you ready?" Alana whispers, and I manage to nod. She leaves and Jason comes to my side to walk me down the isle.

As we walk my eyes flitter about taking in faces around me, Tara, Claudine, Claude, Lafayette, Valeria, Mary, Sam, Arlene, Drew's cute little face sitting next to her daddy and her brother.

Alexander and Daniel, who are sitting next to Tara, are smiling at me. My eyes finally meet Eric's and he's smiling and I can't look away from him not even as Jason kisses my cheek and tells me he loves me.

Eric takes my hand and we step up to the minister. The knot gets tighter and as Eric looks into my eyes it's completely gone when we say I do.

I dance with everyone at the reception, and my feet are killing me by the time Eric and I get to his house. When we get inside he tells me to go upstairs and get changed because I'm still in my wedding dress. I give him a long kiss before I go upstairs.

As I close the bathroom door I spot a bag with a note, 'wear this. –E' scrawled in his pretty hand writing, I unzip the dress bag and the breath is knocked out of me. Inside the bag is a deep red dress with a v-neck cut, its not that long, and hanging off of the hanger is also a beautiful necklace.

It has a delicate gold chain with a gold heart on it that has the texture that makes it look older then it is, on the heart is a little crown with hands holding it, another note is hanging on the hanger, I pull that off and read it.

_I did want to get you one of those claddagh rings like they had on Buffy, I remember how much you liked it, but everyone has those so I had this made for you-its similar to that but one of a kind. I hope you like it, my love. –E_

I smiled the whole time as a changed into the dress-and discovered a pair of red heels to go with it. I slipped the necklace on before I pulled open the door and rushed downstairs to find Eric.

He isn't in the house but I can hear music playing outside, I follow the sound and cut through his kitchen to the back door. His porch is lit up beautifully and a dinner with candles is set up outside.

Eric is standing looking up at the moon with his hands in his pockets. I open the door and tiptoe silently over to him, running my hand down his arm until I found his hand and laced my finger through his. He kissed the back of my hand, and then me.

"You look beautiful Sookie." He whispers, "So beautiful."

I don't answer him; I just reach my free hand up around the back of his neck, lean up and kiss him slowly. His hands snake around my back, pressing me flat against him and lifting me from the ground slightly as his tongue and mine dance slowly together.

I run my now free hand up his chest and slowly pop the buttons of his shirt, he pulls me up still kissing me and carries me past the table. I break the kiss, take his hand and pull him up the stairs; as soon as we're in his room I'm kissing him again and pushing his shirt off as he undoes the dress, it pools at my feet as I unbutton his jeans and push them off.

I grin against his lips when I feel that he hasn't been wearing anything under his pants all day, he chuckles slightly pushes me back on the bed, still kissing me hungrily as my panties are pulled down my legs.

His body hovers over mine as he kisses every part of me, slowly making his way down my chest and back up, and all I can think besides 'fuck me' is 'fuck dinner this is way better'. I tell him so and he chuckles, capturing my lips again before slowly sliding into me.

It hurts at first, because it's been a _long _time since we were alone together, let alone long enough to have sex. But after a few minutes I adjust and I'm kissing him hard and wrapping my legs around him as he thrusts into me.

Hours later I snuggle into his side with a smile on my face and we fall asleep, his arms around me he presses a kiss to my head and whispers forever.

_-Fin  
_


End file.
